I'll Be There With You Dobe
by Menma-Kun
Summary: WARN: NaruSasuGaa, typo, gaje, belahau dll. 'Jangan lepas'... apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? apa dia bisa memilih diantara Sasuke dan Gaara? (bad summary) itu sumnya asal :v GOMENNASAIIII. CHAP 07 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

12

**Author : Menma - Kun**

**Title : ****I'll Be There With You Dobe**

**Warning : OOC (maybe)**

**Summary : NaruSasu bro, Saya rasa… Baca saja ya.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Halo, Ini fic baru saya, lama si sebenarnya hanya baru saya post

Hmm mungkin ini lumayan GaJe, bukan, bukan lumayan tapi benar-benar GaJe, karena itu, kalau belum mengerti dengan cerita ini ntar baca chap 2 nya saja :v itupun kalau saya post *pasti di post

Tidak suka jangan baca

It's easy right

Enjoy NaruSasu

**Menma – Kun**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSasu**

**Chap –One-**

**I'll Be There With You Dobe…**

Happy Reading….

Hujan masih menyelimuti kota Tokyo saat ini, langit tampak gelap diselingi dengan suara gemuruh awan yang cukup keras mengganggu gendang telinga menunjukkan bahwa hujan kali ini akan reda dalam waktu yang cukup lama, namun tampaknya hujan tak menghentikan aktifitas bagi sebagian warga Tokyo. Payung berwarna warni terlihat jelas memenuhi jalan kota yang masih saja tampak padat disana.

Termasuk bocah berambut pirang ini, dia tengah berdiri dibawah hujan deras tanpa menggunakan payung ataupun _jacket_ yang dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan ini, dia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang tampak dengan bebas membasahi tubuh mungilnya yang membuat dirinya tampak menggigil menahan curahan dingin hujan yang serasa membekukan peredaran darah bocah berambut pirang ini, namun dia tetap masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil memandangi rumah yang sangat besar dan megah dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan kepedihan, wajahnya memanas, bulir-bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipi _chubby_nya yang tertutupi oleh derasnya butiran hujan yang masih terjatuh dengan bebas membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tou-_san_..Tou-_san_.. TOU-_SAANNN_ !" teriak bocah pirang itu mencoba melepaskan kekesalannya terhadap orang yang tengah dipanggilnya

"BERIISSIIKKK! ANAK SIALAN!" ucap seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 25 tahun itu kesal yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan menggunakan payung.

'Plak!' sebuah tamparan cukup keras melayang di pipi bocah pirang itu, bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menangis menahan sakit yang mendera pipinya.

"T-Tou-_san_" ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Aku bukan ayahmu anak sialan! Masuk sana! Dasar anak nakal!" bentak pemuda yang bernama Kabuto itu kesal, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**U. Z .U**

"Kaa-_chan_…" ucap Naruto yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang tampak usang sambil memegang sebuah vigur foto yang bergambarkan foto sepasang pria dan wanita yang sangat tampan dan cantik terlihat tampak tersenyum girang disana.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan kembali ke Tou-_san_?,,,, Tou-_san_ yang sekarang…hikss hikkss Tou-_san_..hikss.."Naruto tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, tak mampu menahan perasaan sesak yang bergejolak didadanya begitu merasakan perilaku ayah tirinya.

"Tou-_san_, sa sangat jahat padaku, hiks, pulanglah Kaa-_chan_, jemput aku disini hikksss aku merindukan kalian…..hiikkss"

Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba terlelap sambil memeluk foto kedua orang tuanya dengan bulir-bulir bening mengalir di pipi mungilnya.

**U. Z .U**

Matahari pagi mengintip dari balik celah jendela kamar Naruto, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya begitu merasakan cahaya menyilaukan itu menghantam matanya, diapun membuka matanya lalu duduk mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran sepenuhnya, disimpannya foto orangtuanya ke meja kecil di sisinya itu, Naruto menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak usang dan kecil, begitu berbeda dengan kamarnya dahulu, Namun Naruto tetap tersenyum lalu menatap wajah kedua orangtuanya

"Aku pasti kuat kan?, karena aku anak Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou-_san_, aku pasti bisa" ucap Naruto bersemangat lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak berjalan menuju ke meja makan menghampiri ayah tiri dan sepupu ayah tirinya yang seumuran dengannya yang tampak tengah menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

Saat Naruto ingin duduk dan menyantap makanannya , tiba-tiba Kabuto mengambil makanan Naruto.

"Kau tidak pantas makan disini, Makanlah di dapur! tempat itu cocok untukmu!" ucap Kabuto dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Sepupu Kabuto yang bernama Tobi itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil meyantap makanannya.

Naruto menatap Kabuto dan Tobi kesal, lalu Naruto langsung berjalan ke dapur.

Terlihat olehnya seorang wanita tengah sarapan di meja kecil dapur, Naruto lalu menghampiri wanita itu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Loh Naruto-_sama_, kenapa kesini?" tanya wanita yang bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga itu "Tidak sarapan bersama yang lain?"tambahnya

Naruto menggeleng lalu mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya.

"Aku boleh makan disini?"

"Tentu tuan, tentu, ayo silahkan" ucap Suzune itu ramah sambil menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng dan telur, Naruto tersenyum lalu menyantap sarapannya, Tatapan suzune tampak miris, tidak tega melihat Naruto diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Kabuto. Suzune mengusap kepala Naruto mencoba menghilangkan semua kesedihan bpcah pirang ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

**U. Z .U**

" Matte Tou-_san_…." ucap Naruto lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kabuto dan Tobi yang hendak memasuki mobil.

Kabuto dan Tobi menatap Naruto kesal, Saat Naruto hendak memasuki mobil tiba-tiba Tobi menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Eh! siapa yang bilang kau akan berangkat bersama ku, kau jalan kaki sana" ucap Tobi lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto jatuh ke tanah.

"Auu"

"Cih !" ucap Kabuto menatap Naruto kesal lalu melaju dengan mobilnya, Naruto hanya menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan air mata berlinang.

"Kaa-_san_… Tou-_san_…" Naruto lalu bangkit dan menghapus air matanya.

"Fiuuhh aku harus kuat! baiklah Naruto! ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto mencoba tersenyum lalu berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya 1 Km, jarak segitu sangat jauh bagi seorang bocah kls 6 SD bukan, namun bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tetap kuat dan tegar, tidak peduli panas dan debu menghampiri tubuhnya, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan sekolah, sesuai dengan pesan kedua orang tuanya yang berharap Naruto menjadi orang yang berguna…..

"Matte Naruto-_saammmmaaaa_…"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik mencoba melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya, senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya saat mengetahui Suzune tengah menghampirinya dengan menggunakan sepeda.

"Suzune ba?"

Suzune berhenti tepat di sisi Naruto.

Suzune tersenyum.

"Ayo Naik, Naruto-_sama_ harus cepat sampai kesekolah kan"

"Emm" Naruto mengangguk riang lalu menaiki boncengan belakang sepeda itu.

"Pegang yang erat Naruto-_sama_, Aku akan melaju" ucap Suzune bersemangat.

"Baiikk Oba-chan" jawab Naruto tak kalah bersemangat, Suzune langsung mengengkol sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, agar tuan nya itu sampai kesekolah tepat waktu.

**U. Z .U**

Naruto tengah duduk di ruang tv sambil memainkan remote tv mencoba mencari acara yang bagus, namun Tobi langsung merampas remote itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengubah channelnya.

"Hey.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hah?" tantang Tobi lalu menggenggam kerah pakaian Naruto.

"Ya! Aku tidak suka!" ucap Naruto lalu melepas paksa genggaman Tobi pada pakaiannya.

"Cih! Anak sial!" bantah Tobi yang membuat Naruto sangat kesal, dia benci saat mendengar dia di katakan sebagai anak 'sial'.

"Apa katamu ?!, Akuuu… Aku anak ayah dan ibuku !" teriak Naruto lalu memukul wajah Tobi talak, Tobi merintih kesakitan lalu membalas pukulan Naruto, mereka berdua berkelahi mencoba beradu kekuatan dan memuaskan hasrat mereka.

"HEYY! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriak Kabuto yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tv, kedua nya langsung berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah dan luka di beberapa bagian wajah mereka.

"Dia yang mulai duluan" ucap Tobi menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa?! Kau yang memulai!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Kauu sialan!"

"APA KATAMU ?! Kau Brengsekkk.." ucap Naruto lalu hendak memukul wajah tobi lagi, Tobi juga ikut melawan.

"Apa hah?! Apa?!" tantang Tobi sembari memajukan dadanya yang sukses menubruk dada Naruto, Naruto pun menatap Tobi kesal dan memasang ancang-ancang hendak memukul wajah menyebalkan anak berambut hitam pekat itu

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Kabuto kesal lalu menjauhkan kedua anak itu.

'Plak!' sebuah tamparan telak mengenai wajah Naruto, Naruto terkejut lalu menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan 'Kenapa memukulku?'

"Beraninya kau mengganggu keponakanku! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga!" bentak Kabuto di depan wajah Naruto.

Tobi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mengejek Naruto dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Naruto menatap Tobi kesal, dia mengeratkan genggamannya, dia sangat ingin memukul wajah kedua orang ini.

"Kau tuli ya? Cepat kembali ke kamarmu anak sialan!" bentak Kabuto lagi yang membuat Naruto sangat kesal.

"Aku..Anak ayah dan ibuku!" ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan sambil menatap Kabuto dengan semua amarahnya lalu berjalan kembali kekamarnya, Kabuto sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan Naruto tadi.

"Anak itu!" geram Kabuto sambil menatap kepergian Naruto.

**U. Z .U**

"Maaf kaa-_chan_… maaf aku menjadi anak yang nakal" ucap Naruto yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memegang foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi semua itu salah dia, dia yang memulai padaku, dan dia juga bilang kalau aku anak sialan, aku benci itu , aku tidak suka dibilang begitu, aku anak kalian, aku tidak rela Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou-_san_ diperlakukan seperti itu" jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal begitu mengingat kejadian tadi "Tapi… tapi apa aku tidak boleh membela diri kaa-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap foto kedua orang tuanya "Yahh aku kan kuat, dan lagi dia itu sangat menyebalkan kalian tau? Heh! Kalau saja tidak ada 'Dia' aku pasti sudah membuat wajahnya babak belur!" Jelas Naruto sembari mengeratkan genggamannya membayangkan wajah Tobi yang teramat menyebalkan, "Tapi setidaknya aku memukul wajahnya sekali tadi, dan itu cukup membuatku puas tou-_san_" Naruto menatap foto kedua orang tuanya lalu tersenyum, senyum hangat yang dipenuhi dengan kasih saying dan kerinduan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku pasti kuat kan Tou-_san_… Kaa-_chan_…."

"Naruto-_sama_!" panggil Suzune yang baru saja memasuki kamar Naruto yang juga menghentikan perkataan Naruto

"Ahh Suzune ba, ada apa? Kenapa cemas begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan alis sedikit mengkerut meihat ekspresi Suzune lalu menyimpan figure foto kedua orang tuanya dimeja kecil sisi ranjang

"Anda tidak apa-apa kan? Ya ampun wajah anda memar Naruto-_sama_" ucap Suzune lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto lalu mengusap halus memar yang ada di pipi dan sudut bibir Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa ba-_chan_, cuma luka kecil kok" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kecil bagaimana ?, lihat memarnya itu, sini biar saya obati" ucap Suzune lalu mengambil kotak P3k yang berada di lemari kecil tak jauh dari ranjang Naruto

"Aauu pelan-pelan ba-_chan_" rintih Naruto saat Suzune tengah mengobati luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Iya Naruto-_sama_, ini sudah pelan"

Naruto sedikit merintih, disela-sela rintihannya terlihat olehnya wajah Suzune yang tampak mengisyaratkan raut kekhawatiran disana, senyum tipis menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"Suzune ba?"

"Emm"Jawab Suzune yang masih terlihat tengah mengobati wajah Naruto dengans seriusnya

"Arigatou Nah"

Suzune menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-_sama_…"

"Terimakasih karena sudah baik padaku, aku sangat berterima kasih" ucap Naruto dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Suzune tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Naruto lembut.

"Sudah sepantasnya saya bersikap baik pada bos saya Naruto-_sama_"

"Hehehe, oh ya, 1 lagi, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan '_sama_', panggil saja Naruto"

"Tapi sudah sewajibnya saya memanggil anda Naruto-_sama_, karena anda bos saya"

Naruto menggeleng

"Kau bukan pembantuku ba-_chan_, kau adalah keluargaku" jawab Naruto yang membuat Suzune terhenyak dengan kata-kata anak yang berada di hadapannya ini, Suzune lalu tersenyum

"Baiklah Naruto-_Chan_" ucap Suzune yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahahaha '_chan_'? Tega sekali memanggilku seperti perempuan"

"Haha tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_Chan_ kan manis, jadi cocok di panggil begitu"

"Benarkah aku manis?" ucap Naruto dengan sengaja memain-mainkan matanya seperti seorang gadis genit.

"Hahaha lucu sekali Naruto" Suzune tertawa melihat geli tingkah Naruto yang memang terbilang humoris itu

…..Mereka berdua bercanda ria bagaikan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja di alami….

**U. Z .U**

Naruto tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya, dia tersenyum lalu mengecup foto itu.

"Hoy!" sapa Tobi yang baru saja memasuki kamar Naruto, Naruto langsung berbalik mencoba melihat siapa orang yang berani-berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, Naruto tampak kesal, dia menyiman foto kedua orang tuanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Tobi.

"Kalau mau masuk kamar orang, ketuk pintu dulu"

"Cih! Tidak perlu, hey itu foto kedua orang tuamu yang sudah mati itu ya?" tanya Tobi dengan wajah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kasihan, yatim piatu tidak ada orang tua, sebaiknya kau mati dan menyusul kedua orang tuamu disana, membusuk dimakan ulat, menjadi tulang belulang, rapuh menjadi tanah, hahahaha kasihan" ejek Tobi yang membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Apa katamu?! Jangan pernah kau hina kedua orang tuaku!" bentak Naruto kesal, ditatapnya Tobi dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Ohh begitukah, orang tua yang sudah menjadi tanah yang ingin kau banggakan ? Hahahaha, kasihan, dasar pecun…"

'Bub!' pukulan keras telak mengenai wajah Tobi.

"Arrhh" Tobi merintih lalu menyentuh sudut bibirnya, tampak olehnya darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kaauu. sialan! Brengsek" teriak Tobi lalu mencoba memukul balas wajah Naruto, namun Naruto dengan cepat mengelak membuat Tobi terjatuh ke lantai.

"Cih! Siapa yang pecundang ? hah ?" tanya Naruto lalu menarik kerah baju Tobi, satu pukulan kembali melayang ke pipi Tobi.

"Sialan kau Naruto! Brengsek!" ucap Tobi berusaha melepas Genggaman Naruto.

Suzune dan Kabuto yang tengah berada di dapur sedikit terkejut mendengar keributan di dalam rumah.

Mereka berdua segera menghampiri asal suara yang tak lain dan bukan berasal dari kamar Naruto

"Mereka berdua!" Geram Kabuto lalu membuka pintu kamar Naruto kesal, Suzune tampak cemas, dia juga ikut memasuki kamar Naruto takut-takut terjadi apa-apa dengan tuannya

"TOBI! NARUTO ! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Kabuto yang sukses menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto melepas genggamannya di kerah pakaian Tobi.

"Naruto-_kun_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suzune khawatir lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau pembantu! Keluar dari kamar ini sekarang juga!" tunjuk Kabuto kearah Suzune dengan nada penuh penekanan, Suzune tampak bergidik ngeri begitu melihat tatapan Kabuto yang cukup menakutkan

"Kenapa menyuruhnya keluar? Seharusnya aku yang menyuruh kalian keluar" jawab Naruto menatap Kabuto tajam.

"Apa katamu! Brengsek, kauu…" teriak Tobi hendak memukul wajah Naruto, namun Kabuto menghalangi pergerakan Tobi dengan sebelah tangannya, Tobi menghentikan langkahnya menatap tangan Kabuto lalu beralih mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kabuto yang saat ini tengah menatap lekat Naruto, 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya' Tanya Tobi dalam hati

Kabuto mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal membuat Tobi dan Suzune terlihat cemas dan tegang, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti fikir mereka berdua

"Kau sudah berani denganku hah ?!"

'Plak!' Kabuto lalu menampar pipi Naruto keras.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Kabuto-sama?!" bentak Suzune tidak terima Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kabuto menatap Suzune kesal. "Kau tidak berhak ikut campur! Kau cuma pembantu disini mengerti, Aku harus memberi anak ini pelajaran" ucap Kabuto lalu hendak memukul wajah Naruto lagi, Namun Suzune langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kabuto yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Tobi terkerjut

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda menyakiti Naruto lagi Kabuto-_sama_" ucap Suzune sambil menatap Kabuto tajam.

"Cih! Kau berani melawanku hah?"

"Ya! saya berani melawan anda, kenapa?" tantang Suzune lalu melepas kasar tangan Kabuto

Naruto menatap Suzune tidak percaya, Suzune begitu menyayanginya…..

"Pembantu kurang ajar!" Ucap Kabuto kesal lalu memasang ancang-ancang hendak memukul wajah Suzune dan 'Plak!' sebuah tamparan cukup keras menghantam pipi Suzune "Dasar tidak tau diri!" teriak Kabuto kesal, Suzune tampak sedikit meringis lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan tajam member isyarat kalau dia samasekali tidak takut dengan pemuda berambut silver dihadapannya itu

"Bukankah anda yang tidak tahu diri Kabuto-_sama_? Memperlakukan anak yang memiliki rumah ini dengan perlakuan buruk, mengambil alih semua yang seharusnya menjadi milik anak ini, seharusnya anda MALU!" jelas Suzune yang membuat Tobi membelalakkan matanya terkejut,

"Kauuu….." geram Kabuto menatap Suzune dengan tatapan kesal, dia pun kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak menampar lagi wajah Suzune namun Naruto langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kabuto, Kabuto terkejut, dai menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam,

"Kau jangan ikut campur brengsek!" teriak Tobi lalu hendak menghampiri Naruto, Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tobi, menatap Tobi dengan semua kemarahan yang sedang merenggut hatinya sekarang "Sebaiknya kau diam" ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan yang membuat langkah Tobi terhenti, untuk sejenak kedua kaki Tobi tampak bergidik melihat tatapan Naruto yang tertuju padanya sakarang

Naruto lalu beralih menatap Kabuto, menatap dengan tatapan yang sama, tatapan penuh kebencian yang membuat Kabuto membelalakkan matanya, entah kenapa dia merasa takut dengan bocah pirang yang saat ini menatap lekat dirinya

"Jangan sakiti dia" ucap Naruto lalu melepas genggamannya kasar

"Kau… Kau berani melawanku bocah?!" teriak Kabuto kesal, berpura-pura kuat sebenarnya mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya pada bocah pirang dihadapannya itu

"Ya, aku berani melawanmu, karena rumah ini adalah milik ayah dan ibuku" jawab Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan. Kabuto terkejut, dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauhi bocah pirang itu begitu mendengar jawaban yang membuat tubuhnya serasa beku sejenak

"Aku memiliki hak penuh atas rumah ini" tambah Naruto yang membuat Suzune tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia lalu menatap Kabuto yang tampak terkejut dengan aoa yang dilontarkan Naruto tadi

" Kau tidak tau apa-apa bocah! Dan kau pembantu kurang ajar keluar dari rumah ini sekarang jugaa!" teriak Kabuto, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang selain berteriak mencoba mempertahankan diri dar bocah pirang yang sekarang ini sukses menjatuhkan Kabuto

"Tentu aku akan pergi" ucap Suzune lantang.

"Kau tidak berhak mengusir dia dari rumah ini!" bantah Naruto lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Suzune menatap Suzune dengan tatapan memelas namun penuh arti,

"Naruto…" Suzune menatap Naruto, dia tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Naruto mencoba sedikit menenangkan bocah pirang ini

"Tetaplah disini" pinta Naruto dengan bulir-bulir bening mengalir di pipinya, dia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya.. dia tidak mau merasa kesepian seperti saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya, dia tidak mau itu terulang kembali,

"Dasar cengeng" ejek Tobi sambil mencibir.

"Bereskan barang-barang mu sekarang juga!" Teriak Kabuto lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto diikuti dengan Tobi dibelakang.

Suzune tersenyum lalu berlutut di hadapan Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah _saphire _ini. Dia kembali mengusap Naruto, mencoba kembali menenangkan bocah pirang ini

"Jangan menangis Naruto, Kau tidak boleh menjadi anak lemah, jadilah anak yang kuat dan jangan menangis" ucap Suzune sambil tersenyum.

"Hikkss hi hikkss,, ta tapi aku…. Aku menyayangimu ba-chan,, hikkzz hikz hikzz"

"Saya juga, maka dari itu, kalau kau menyayangi saya berjuanglah dan belajar yang rajin, ingat, kau harus merebut kembali milikmu yang sudah di ambil Kabuto-sama"

"Hikkzz hikkzz huuuwwaaaa" Naruto langsung memeluk Suzune erat, seakan-akan dia tidak ingin Suzune pergi meninggalkannya seperti kedua orang tuanya, dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menenaminya, memberinya perhatian seperti yang Suzune lakukan padanya selama ini

"Cup cup cup, tidak apa-apa, menangislah sepuasmu, tapi setelah ini jangan pernah menangis lagi" ucap Suzune sambil mengusap punggung Naruto, Naruto mengangguk , Lalu Narutopun melepas pelukannya,

"Janji kau harus kuat?" tanya Suzune sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Naruto membalas dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Suzune.

"Janji" ucap Naruto lantang.

"Nahh itu baru anak Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sama_, baiklah saya akan pergi, jaga dirimu, ingat! Jangan lemah ya Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Emm aku akan menjadi anak yang kuat" angguk Naruto riang.

"Pintar, saya pergi, sayonara Naruto"

"Sayonara…..oba-_chan_…..

To Be Continued….

Sampai disini dulu, saya bakal update kilat, percayalah…

Bagaimana? Gaje bukan?

Bagaimana? Ada typo atau tidak?

Jawablah kalau kalian bisa baca \/-.-

Review?

Harus! :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Gaje, OOC dan lain-lain :v**

Sieplah, ini chap 2 nya,, selamat menikmati walau rada-rada GaJe dan tidak menarik,, harap maklum masih baru :v

Happy Reading

Don't like? Just go away from my fic

Menma – Kun

mempersembahkan

Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSasu

Chap –Two

I'll Be There With You Dobe…

Enjoy

7 Tahun Kemudian….

Kicauan burung merdu mengawali pagi yang cerah dimana matahari tampak telah meninggi memperlihatkan sosok teriknya, terlihat disana pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga menuju ke meja makan sembari membenarkan posisi dasinya, pemuda _blonde_ ini melangkahkan kakinya kea rah meja makan yang tak berada jauh darinya, pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu lalu menduduki salah satu bangku di meja makan tersebut, kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi makan itupun menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak, pemuda berambut putih yang mengenakan kacamata itu menatap Naruto kesal begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik disana, Naruto yang baru saja menduduki bangku itupun ikut menatap kedua pemuda yang saat ini masih menatapnya lekat

"Loh loh loh kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap satu persatu wajah kedupa pemuda yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kabuto dan Tobi

"Ayo ayo makan, silahkan" tawar Naruto dengan mengadahkan sebelah tangannya kearah kabuto dan Tobi memberi isyarat untuk kedua pemuda itu kalau dirinya mempersilahkan mereka berdua sarapan, Narutopun mengambil piring dan sendok yang telah tersedia lalu mengambil dua sendok nasi goreng dan 1 telur.

Kedua pemuda yang bernama kabuto dan Tobi itu menatap Naruto kesal, saat Naruto hendak menyantap makanannya Kabuto melemparkan sendoknya kearah Naruto yang sukses membuat sedikit nasi terjatuh di seragam sekolah Naruto.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan disini?" tanya Kabuto kesal, Naruto terdiam menghembuskan nafas mencoba menahan marahnya lalu menyimpan sendok miliknya di piring dan membersihkan butiran nasi yang berada di seragamnya lalu beralih menatap Kabuto dengan tampang datar, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya agar pemuda yang tengah ditatapnya itu mengerti kalau dia yang sekarang bukanlah dia yang dulu

"Aku sendiri yang menyuruh, memang kenapa?" jawab Naruto enteng, saking entengnya sehingga membuat wajah tampan pemuda tampan ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja

"Melihat wajahmu disini aku jadi muak kau tau, sebaiknya kau makan di dapur sana, itu cocok untukmu" Tobi, pemuda yang sedari tadi tampak menatap Naruto kesal itupun angkat bicara, Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap sekilas nasi yang berada dihadapannya mencoba mencari pelampiasan lalu kembali menatap Tobi masih dengan senyum tenang menghiasi wajahnya

"Ohh jadi itu masalahnya, emmm kalau aku sih tidak merasakan apa-apa, kalau kalian tidak suka aku disini, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang makan di dapur" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Kabuto dan Tobi merasa kesal, pemuda Uzumaki ini lalu meraih sendon miliknya lalu melahar nasinya secara perlahan

"A-apa katamu?" Tobi menatap Naruto kesal, dia benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan kata-kata pemuda pirang yang masih tampak tenang dihadapannya

"Jaga mulutmu NARUTO!" teriak Kabuto tak kalah kesal, Naruto menghentikan acara mengunyahnya sejenak lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kabuto

"Jaga Mulut? Untuk apa menjaga mulut, dia tidak akan lari kemana-mana, yang patut kau jaga adalah keponakanmu yg manja itu"

"A-apa katamu!" Tobi langsung bangkit dari duduknya hendak berjalan menghampiri Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti disaat sebelah tangan Kabuto menghadang jalannya, Kabuto lalu ikut bangkit dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk

"Jaga bicaramu Naruto kalau tidak aku akan…."

"Akan apa?" potong Naruto yang sukses menghentikan perkataan Kabuto

"Akan mengusirku? Akan memukul ku? Atau akan membunuhku?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Kabuto dan Tobi yang saat ini menatap lekat dirinya

"Hmm? apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan memajukan sedikit wajahnya kehadapan Kabuto menantang pemuda berambut putih itu dengan senyum ketenangan diwajahnya, Kabuto terdiam seribu bahasa

"Ch!" ucap Kabuto kesal lalu berjalan pergi diikuti dengan Tobi yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mengikuti langkah Kabuto

"Heh" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu melihat Kabuto terdiam membisu lalu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun

Setelah sarapan Naruto lalu berangkat kesekolah dengan menggunakan motor ninja miliknya, mobil Kabuto sudah tidak ada di garasi tampaknya mereka sudah berangkat duluan fikir Naruto.

Naruto lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, terlihat disana mobil Kabuto, mobil almarhum orang tuanya maksudnya tampak tengah melaju tak jauh didepannya, Naruto tersenyum, sekilas ide kencil mencul dikepalanya, dia lalu melewati mobil dengan sengaja mengenggass motornya agar mengejutkan Kabuto dan Tobi yang berada di dalam mobil, ternyata aksi Naruto sukses membuat Kabuto dan Tobi tampak terkejut dengan suara motornya yang tiba-tiba

"Sialaannnn Narutoo!" teriak Tobi kesal lalu mengeluarkan kepala dari kaca jendela mobil

"Dasar berandal" umpat Kabuto kesal yang tampak menghentikan sejenak menatap tab miliknya akibat perbuatan Naruto tadi

"Wkwkwkwkwk " Narut terkekeh geli sembari memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi berusaha tepat waktu sampai kesekolah

**U. Z .U**

Naruto memarkir motornya begitu sampai diparkiran sekolah dia lalu melepas helm miliknya memperlihatkan wajah tampannya lalu menyimpan helm itu di jok belakang motornya, Dia lalu berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong hendak menuju ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai di kelas terlihat disana beberapa teman menyapa pemuda pirang ini

"Pagi Naruto"

"Pagi"

"Oii Naruto"

"Pagi Jugaa" Sapa Naruto semangat sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya

"Wah wah wahhh tumben cepet" ucap Kiba yang tampak tengah duduk di bangkunya yang tak jauh dari bangku Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menyimpan tasnya.

"Yahh tadi kebetuln bangun pagi sih" Jawab Naruto.

"Bukan kebetulan, gara-gara tadi pagi aku menelfonmu, makanya kau bangun pagi" bantah Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di bangkunya yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Jiiaaahhhhh kirain bangun sendiri" keluh Kiba yang mengundang tawa Naruto"Wkwkwkwk"

"Yosshhh karena Naruto sudah datang, ayo kita main bola" ajak Kiba lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru

"_Good idea_, _come on_ Shikamaru" ajak Naruto juga bersemangat lalu menatap teman sebangkunya yang tampak membaringkan kepalanya dimeja

"Kalian berdua saja, aku malas"

"Jiiaahh gag asik neh" Keluh Kiba

" Malas mulu oi, ayoollaahh ikut" ucap Naruto lalu menarik paksa tangan Shikamaru yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu bangkit dari duduknya

"Ck mendoksei" keluh Shikamaru yang terpaksa ikut berjalan beriringan dengan Kiba dan Naruto yang tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**U. Z .U**

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru pun berjalan beriringann di lorong sekolah melewati beberapa siswi yang tampak tersenyum-senyum gaje disaat ketiga pemuda yang memang terbilang tampan ini melewati mereka dengan canda tawa menghiasi wajah mereka yang membuat aura ketertarikan tersendiri bagi para siswi yang mengagumi mereka, namun langkah mereka terhenti disaat Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori, ketiga pemuda yang tak kalah tampan itu menghalangi jalan mereka, dengan terpaksa Naruto, kiba dan Shikamaru menghentikan langkah mereka lalu menatap ketiga orang yang saat ini tampak tersenyum sinis menatap mereka

"Wah wah wah ada yang lewat neh" ucap Tobi dengan senyum licik tergembar jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya neh, menghalangi jalan saja hmm" Deidara, laki-laki yang mirip seperti perempuan ini pun tampak tersenyum ketus membalas kata-kata Tobi

"Udah pergi aja sana kalian, cih! Dasar pengganggu" tambah Sasori yang membuat urat kesal didahi Kiba muncul seketika

"Apa kau bilang!" bentak Kiba lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasori dengan kepalan yang siap dilontarkan kapan saja, namun langkah Kiba terhenti disaat Shikamaru menghalangi jalan Kiba dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sudahlah Kiba" ucap Shikamaru berusaha menghibur pemuda yang memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik dikedua wajahnya ini

"Tapi dia Brengsek !" teriak Kiba mencoba menepis tangan Shikamaru yang masih saja menghalangi jalannya

"Berhenti Kiba" Naruto memukul kecil bahu Kiba dengan senyum manis berusaha menenangkan teman baiknya lalu beralih menatap Deidara, Tobi dan Sasori yang tampak tersenyum, mengejek lebih tepatnya kearah mereka bertiga, Kiba terdiam sejenak lalu ikut menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan kesal, dia mengeratkan genggamannya , dia benar-benar merasa geram dan ingin segera menghabisi tiga orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kenapa Berandal? Cih! Dasar anak berandal" Ucap Sasori sambil menatap Naruto dengan tampang jijik, Kiba tak mampu menahan amarahnya "KURANG AJAR KAU !" teriak Kiba lalu berjalan mendekat ke Sasori namun Naruto lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kiba yang sukses menghentikan langkah Kiba, Kiba terlihat kesal lalu menatap genggaman Naruto

"Jangan Kiba, Biarkan saja" ucap Naruto tenang

"Apa? Biarkan katamu! Dia ngelunjak Naruto!" bentak Kiba kesal sembari menatap wajah Naruto

"Jangan pakai kekerasan Kiba" tambah Shikamaru sembari berjalan mendekati Kiba dan memukul kecil bahu Kiba, Shikamaru lalu menatap ketiga orang yang merepotkan baginya

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas sembari menggaruk-garuk kecil kepalanya

"Mau kami kalian itu Mam-pus!" ucap Tobi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yupz, _thats right_, orang seperti kalian sebaiknya pergi saja hmm hahahaha" tambah Deidara diselingi dengan tawa Sasori yang semakin membuat Kiba memanas.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kiba kesal, Kiba lalu menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto bergantian "Kenapa kalian diam BAKA!" bentak Kiba kesal, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal dengan kedua temannya yang bertingkah seperti orang bodoh fikirnya

"Jangan ladeni orang gila Kiba " jawab Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang menggores dahinya sambil tersenyum menatap Kiba, spontan amarah Kiba menghilang seketika melihat isyarat Naruto yang memiliki arti yang terbilang menggelikan alias memalukan baginya, senyum geli terkembang diwajah Kiba

"Kalau mencari masalah sebaiknya jangan dengan kami, hanya membuat kalian malu saja" ucap Shikamaru santai sembari menatap datar ketiga orang yang tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal

"Apa?!" tanya Sasori kesal

"Yahh biasalah Shikamaru, mungkin saja obat mereka habis dirumah" tambah Naruto yang membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru tertawa.

"Wkwkwk benar sekali" tambah Kiba yang diikuti dengan tawa Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Kurang Ajar! Berani beraninya kalian menghina kami!" teriak Tobi kesal.

"Dasar berandal tidak tau diri! Kalian tidak pantas menghina kami hmm!" Teriak Deidara yang tak kalah kesal

"Hahahahaha yasudah Kiba, Shikamaru, ayo kita kelapangan, dari pada disini ngeladenin orang yang tidak punya kerjaan, menghabiskan waktu saja" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan melewati ketiga orang itu.

"Hai' Hai;, mendoksei!" Ucap Shikamaru lalu ikut berjalan mengikuti Naruto

"Fiuuhh hari ini panas ya" sindir Kiba yang melewati ketiga orang itu dengan sebelah tangan yang mengibas-ngibas wajahnya

Tobi, deidara, dan Sasori hanya terdiam dengan tampang kesal.

"Sialan Naruto!"

**U. Z .U**

Sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung pulang kerumahnya, dia memasuki rumahnya lalu menaiki tangga hendak menuju ke kamarnya, setelah sampai Naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya yang memang terbilang kecil namun bergaya kamar laki-laki sekali, dengan meja belajar dan _computer_, disisinya lemari pakaian dan ada meja kecil tempat dia menyimpan koleksi mainan dan foto kedua orang tuanya, dan ada beberapa gitar, bass beserta _saloon_ yang mengisi bagian samping lemari pakaiannya, Naruto lalu melempar tasnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia lalu keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tv, Naruto lalu menduduki sofa _cream_ mengambil remote dan mencoba mencari _channel _yang menarik, saat dia tengah asik menonton, seseorang melemparnya dengan bantal yang sukses mengenai kepala Naruto, Naruto terkejut lalu berbalik mencoba melihat siapa yang mengganggu ketenangannya

"Oi ngigau ya?" tanya Naruto begitu tahu siapa orang yang melempar kepalanya

Tobi lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, dia menatap Naruto kesal.

"Kau.. benar-benar brengsek!" ucap Tobi kesal.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan memandang Tobi dengan dahi berkerut "Brengsek? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Tobi lalu menggenggam kerah baju Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Naruto! Berani-beraninya kau menghina ku saat disekolah! Kau tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun hah !" teriak Tobi kesal.

Naruto lalu melepas kasar genggaman Tobi. Naruto tersenyum lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat ulah Tobi tadi.

"Asal anda tau Tobi-san"ucap Naruto berbicara dengan nada formal

"Saya selalu diajari etika kesopanan oleh kedua orang tua saya saat saya baru lahir, dan apa mungkin anda yang tidak diajari sopan santun ?"pertanyaan Naruto membuat Tobi semakin kesal.

"Apa?! Berani-beraninya ka…." kata-kata Tobi terhenti saat Naruto melempar bantal tepat di wajahnya

"Sebaiknya kau diam, jangan mencoba mencari masalah denganku" ucap Naruto serius kali ini.

Tobi menatap Naruto kesal, dia lalu mengambil bantal yang mengenai wajahnya tadi dan kembali melempar bantal itu kearah Naruto, namun Naruto langsung menangkap bantal itu.

"Anak Sial! Brengsek kau!" teriak Tobi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk

"Apa katamu?" naruto membuang bantal yang di pegangnya dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melampiaskan kemarahannya lalu berjalan mendekati Tobi, ditatapnya Tobi dengan tatapan kesal

"Heh, aku bilang Kau ANAK SIALAN!" teriak Tobi dengan senyum puas disaat melihat Naruto yang tampak kesal dengan kata-katanya

"Sebaiknya kau tarik kata-katamu tadi sebelum aku menghabisimu" Naruto menggenggam erat genggaman tangannya mencoba menahan amarah yang saat ini tengah bersarang dihatinya

"Cih! Tidak akan pernah anak si….

'BUB!' Kata-kata Tobi terhenti saat Naruto memukul talak wajahnya, dengan seketika tubuh Tobi terjatuh ke lantai dengan darah megalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Auuuchhh, Sialan! Brengsek!" teriak Tobi lalu mencoba bangkit, dia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto mencoba membalas pukulan pemuda pirang itu dan berhasil, satu pukulan mendarat dengan bebasnya di wajah Naruto, namun Naruto tak bergeming dia mencoba tak mengindahkan rasa sakitnya lalu mencoba bangkit membalas pukulan Tobi yang juga sukses mengenai perut Tobi, perkelahian sengit pun tak dapat dihindari.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Kabuto yang sukses menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua, Tobi dan Naruto saling melepas cengkaraman mereka dan berdiri dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dengan tatapan yang mengarah kepada masing-masing lawan bagai tak rela pertarungan tak berujung mereka berakhir seperti ini

"Naruto! Tobi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Kabuto kesal sambil menatap kedua pemuda ini.

Naruto dan Tobi saling menatap dengan tatapan kesal dengan luka memar yang ada di beberapa bagian wajah mereka.

"Dia yang memulai!" tunjuk Tobi dengan kesalnya kearah Naruto

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini kalau kau tidak memancing emosiku!" bantah Naruto.

"APA? Kau yang pertama mencari masalah!" sanggah Tobi mencoba meyakinkan Kabuto yang saat ini tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal

"CIh! Kau yang mencari masalah!" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Kabuto Semakin kesal

"DIAM!" teriak Kabuto yang sukses menenangkan kedua pemuda ini, Kabuto pun terdiam sejenak mencoba menghembuskan nafas berat menahan kekesalan yang diakibatkan kedua anak muda ini, Kabuto lalu menatap Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu keponakanku hah?!" tanya Kabuto yang membuat Tobi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto tersenyum ketus lalu menatap Kabuto

"Aku tidak punya waktu menggangu keponakanmu itu" jawab Naruto santai sambil memijit kecil luka memar yag ada diwajahnya dengan ringisan kecil tak terdengar

"Kalau begitu jangan buat kekacauan seperti ini, dasar kurang ajar!" teriak Kabuto murka, dia pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak memukul wajah Naruto, namun dengan sigap, Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kabuto yang sukses mengejutkan Tobi dan Kabuto.

"Jangan coba-coba mencari masalah denganku" Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kabuto dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"A-apa? Lepaskan!" untuk sesaat, Kabuto merasa kedua kakinya bergetar menahan rasa takut yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang, dia mencoba menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Naruto namun tak berhasil, Naruto benar-benar menggenggam tangan dengan sekuat tenaga

Naruto lalu melepas genggamannya kasar yang membuat tangan Kabuto tampak sedikit memar akibat genggamannya tadi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkamu berbuat seenaknya padaku! Urus saja keponakanmu yang manja itu! Dan bilang kepada keponkanamu itu!" Naruto menunjuk Tobi yang menatapnya kesal "Belajarlah sopan santun! Karena keopanakanmu itu sangat tidak tau apa itu tata krama!" Jelas Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang tepaku ini

"Sialan Naruto!" ucap Kabuto sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat ulah Naruto tadi, Kabuto lalu menghampiri Tobi yang tampak meringis kesakitan sambil memegang memar yang ada di wajahnya.

"Ayo Tobi, kita ke rumah sakit"

"Hai' oji-san auu…

**U. Z .U**

Naruto tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia lalu mengambil foto yang berada di meja kecil tepat di sisi tempat tidurnya, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus foto kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san bagaimana kabar kalian ? baik kan?" Naruto lalu mengecup foto itu dan kembali menatap foto itu dengan senyum hangat yang hanya ditujukan kepada dua orang yang berada dalam figure foto itu

"Kaa-san Obatilah luka ku, aku berkelahi lagi hehe, Tou-san Aku pasti akan menjadi kuat seperti Tou-san, kalian tau…..

Naruto mengelus kaca foto yang terdapat wajah kedua orang tuanya disana

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, _I promise_"

…..

Keesokan Harinya….

Naruto tengah menyantap sarapan paginya di meja makan yang masih kosong itu, Hari ini adalah hari minggu hari dimana Naruto_ and Friends _mau bermain basket di dekat kompleks rumah Kiba, Saat Naruto tengah asik menyantap makanannya Kabuto datang dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong disana, Kabuto menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu ikut menatap Kabuto.

"What?" tanya Naruto,

"Entah kenapa aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahmu"

Kata-kata Kabuto sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum ketus "Kalau tidak suka kenapa kau masih duduk disini? Ba~ka" Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menyantap makanannya

Kabuto terdiam, lalu menatap lekat Naruto yang saat ini tengah menyantap makanannya "Mulai besok aku akan ke Amerika untuk sementara, kau dan Tobi jangan bertengkar dan selalu membuat masalah, itu sangat mengganggu" jelas Kabuto dengan tenang namun ada nada kekesalan disana, Naruto tau itu, dia menghentikan santapannya lalu menatap Kabuto yang juga tengah menatapnya

"Kenapa kau membicarakannya padamu? Apa itu penting? Selagi keponakanmu itu bisa menjaga sikap aku juga tidak akan pernah membuat masalah"

"Kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku, selama aku di Amerika kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, jaga rumah ini dan jangan pernah kau ganggu keponakanku" jelas Kabuto yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut

"Kau siapa? Seenaknnya saja memberi perintah padaku, kau orang tuaku? Bukan kan _so_, jangan terlalu mencampuri urusanku, aku mau pergi atau tidak itu hakku dan kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku" jelas Naruto santai lalu meraih tissue yang berada tak jauh dari piringnya sembari membersihkan mulutnya dari bekas sisa makanan yang disantapnya tadi

"Biar bagaimanapun aku ayah tirimu kan heh walaupun aku sangat muak mengakuinya" ucap Kabuto tersenyum, senyum licik yang membuat Naruto sangat kesal

"_Oh Really_? " Naruto juga tersenyum, senyum menantang maksudnya sembari menatap Kabuto dengan tenang

"_Of Course my Son_" Jawab kabuto yakin yang juga tampak tersenyum sinis tergambar jelas diwajahnya

"_Ohh Sorry my Father, I can't do this_" jawab Naruto yang membuat senyum Kabuto menghilang.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Kabuto.

"Oh ya" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Kabuto yang terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan mengisyaratkan kemarahan mendalam

"Kapan kau akan pindah dari rumahku? Ouwwhh aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu dan keponakanmu itu, bila perlu jangan kembali dari Amerika itu lebih baik" Jelas Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Kabuto.

"APA? DASAR BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN RUMAH INI!" teriak Kabuto kesal, Naruto lalu berbalik dan menatap Kabuto,

"Okelah kalau begitu, berarti harus aku yang menyeretmu keluar, byee" jawab Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah..

"Brengsek!"…..

**U. Z .U**

Begitu keluar dari rumahnya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihalaman rumahnya yang cukup luas itu, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang terlihat cerah diatas sana

"Hahhhhh" Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba menenangkan hatinya, perasaannya, emosinya, semuanya… semua yang membuat perasaan tidak betah itu menghilang, mencoba menata kembali dirinya dan mencoba tenang dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti

"Aku tidak salah kan? Aku tidak salah….." gumamnya lalu menurunkan kepalanya

"Yoosshhhh aku harus semangat bukan! Ayo Naruto berangkat!" Naruto lalu berjalan menjauhi rumahnya, mencoba menjumpa teman-temannya yang saat ini pasti tengah menunggunya, ya, dia tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di kompleks perumahan Kiba yang memang tak berada jauh dari rumahnya, dia ingin menghilangkan sedikit beban didalam dirinya, ingin sedikit mencari hiburan untuk menenangkan perasaan kesal dan jenuh yang selalu menghampiri hatinya saat berada dirumahnya sendiri,,

Disaat pemuda pirang ini tengah asik berjalan langkahnya terhenti disaat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang terlihat tengah jongkok di tengah jalan sambil memegang sesuatu dengan sebelah tangannya yang entah apa itu Naruto pun tak tahu

'Kenapa dia?' tanya batin Naruto heran, Naruto pun mengangkat bahunya mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang dilakukan pemuda _raven_ itu karena memang dia tidak tahu lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti, dengan seketika Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya begitu melihat bus yang tampak melaju tak jauh dari pemuda _raven_ itu

TTEEETTTTTTT! TTTEEETTTTTTT!

Klakson bus terdengar begitu keras dan mengganggu gendang telinga yang semakin membuat jantung Naruto kian berdetak kencang, 'apa yang akan terjadi padanya?' 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' 'bagaimana ini?' 'apa dia tidak tau ada bus itu didepannya?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala Naruto, diapun menatap pemuda _raven_ itu dan bus secara bergantian mencoba mencari cara bagaimana membuat pemuda pucat itu menjauh dari jalan, Naruto bingung harus bagaimana, dia lalu berlari dan berteriak "AWAAASSSSSSS!" ….

**To Be Continued….**

Apa yang akan terjadi pada pamuda itu?

Apa dia selamat? Atau tubuhnya hancur tertabrak bus?

Ingin tau kelanjutannya? Silahkan tunggu Chap 3 nya -

Saya usahakan update secepatnya ….

Maaf GaJe, dan maaf mengganggu waktu kalian dengan fic gaje saya ini…

Terimakasih

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning "OOC –Maybe- Gaje Typo DSB **

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Ini ngetiknya keburu, karena kemrin saya tidak ada waktu dan malam mini saya hanya bisa menyelesaikan sampai segini, karena memang mata saya sudah terlampau berat jadi yahh saya update seadanya saja :v

Don't Like? Just go away from my fict.

**Menma-Kun**

I'll Be There With You Dobe

Chap –Three

**NaruSasu**

**Enjoy,**

Uchiha Sasuke, ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berambut _raven _dengan kulit yang berwarna pucat bagai tak ada aliran darah ini tengah berjalan disisi jalan sembari memandangi suasana sekitar, baru kali ini dia merasakan hawa pagi yang benar-benar menyegarkan, karena biasanya pemuda _raven_ ini selalu berada di dalam apartemen mewah miliknya, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berada di dalam istana yang hanya ada dia sendiri, dia bebas melakukan apa pun yang dia mau tanpa ada yang melarang, tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini dia merasa jenuh, setelah bertahun-tahun tahun tinggal sendirian baru kali ini dia merasa kesepian, ya dia benar-benar kesepian semenjak kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam.

Untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, berusaha mencari hiburan untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang kosong, hampa, benar-benar hampa hingga dia tidak merasa apa itu kasih sayang? Apa itu cinta? Dia tidak tahu, atau mungkin tidak berniat tahu.

Sasuke tampak masih memacu langkahnya dengan perlahan, mengitari jalan demi jalan yang berada dikawasan kompleks perumahan tonkiru ini karena memang apartemennya tak jauh dari sini. Namun langkahnya terhenti disaat mata _onyxn_ya melihat seekor kucing kecil yang saat ini tengah berada tepat ditengah jalan, Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menatap kucing kecil berbulu hitam yang tampak ber'meong meong' mungkin mencari induknya disana fikir Sasuke, dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, mencoba mengacuhkan kucing kecil itu karena memang dia tidak berniat membantu, suara kucing kecil itu masih terdengar ditelinga Sasuke, entah mungkin dia tidak tega atau apa, dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kucing kecil yang terlihat panic, bingung, atau mungkin takut? Ya mungkin itu yang dirasakannya, perasaan yang sama, sama dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan, dengan perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kucing kecil itu lalu menatap sekeliling jalan mencoba mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiri kucing hitam disana, entah takdir atau memang sudah seperti ini? Jalanan ini benar-benar sepi, atau mungkin memang setiap hari seperti ini? Entahlah, _who knows_, dengan segera Sasuke pun berjalan menghampiri kucing kecil itu, Sasuke menjongkokkan tubuhnya, meraih tubuh mungil kucing kecil ini dengan sebelah tangannya, diusapnya kepala kucing itu mencoba menenangkan kucing itu kalau sekarang dia baik-baik saja tak dihiraukannya suara kalkson mobil yang keras menghampiri indra pendengarnya, saat ini, detik ini dia hanya ingin menenangkan kucing kecil ini, dia ingin memberi sedikit kehangatan dan pertolongan untuk kucing kecil yang tengah direngkuhnya sekarang

"AWAAASSSSSS!"

Namun, sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat orang bodoh mana yang berteriak di pagi yang cukup cerah ini, namun tatapan Sasuke terhenti disaat dia melihat sebuah bus besar yang saat ini tengah melaju dihadapannya, Sasuke terkejut, dengan perlahan dia berdiri dan masih memandangi bus yang saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dihadapannya, dia terdiam terpaku sembari memeluk erat kucing kecil yang saat ini tengah membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke.

'Apa aku….' Sasuke terdiam, entah kenapa kakinya saat ini serasa membeku, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang

TTTEEETTTTTTT TTEEEETTTTT Suara klakson mobil terus terngiang ditelinganya….

'Akan mati….' Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba memberi peringatan bagi tubuhnya akan hantaman yang sangat keras nantinya, ya dia mencoba mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang dirasakannya nanti, dia semakin memeluk erat kucing kecil itu

'Ya aku akan mati… ayo kucing kecil, kita akan mati bersama, maka dengan begitu kita tidak akan merasa kesepian bukan…..

TTEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Suara Klakson mobil yang sangat keras sukses membuat telinga seseorang yang berada didekatnya pekak seketika, Bus itu melaju dengan kencangnya mencoba menyingkirkan sesuatu yang berani menghalangi jalannya, bus itu pergi, pergi tak berhenti dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan, ya bukan busnya, tetapi sang supir, tampaknya sang supir bus itu adalah orang pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab, setelah menyebabkan dua orang pemuda terlempar sempurna ke sisi jalan yang sangat keras itu, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

'Aku…. Aku…..

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya disaat merasakan hantaman yang terbilang keras dan menyakitkan itu menghantam bagian sisi kanan tubuhnya, dia tau bukan bus yang menghantam dirinya, melainkan tubuh seseorang, ya tubuh seseorang yang saat ini berada diatas tubuhnya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya, rambut pirang jabrik yang berada diatas dadanya, orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari bus yang bisa mencabut nyawanya seketika.

"Kau tak apa?!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut begitu melihat pemuda pirang itu dengan seketika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran

Sasuke hanya mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya,"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jalan ?" tanya Naruto kesal, dia benar-benar merasa tidak habis fikir dengan pemuda pucat dihadapannya ini

"Aku…aku …"

'meooww meoowww'

Suara kucing kecil itu membuat naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ditatapnya dada Sasuke yang merupakan sumber asal suara tadi, Sasuke membuka sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi didekapnya didadanya, terlihat disana seekor kucing kecil yang tampak menatap Naruto sambil mengeong entah apa yang dikatakan, emosi Naruto menghilang seketika

'Jadi dia….heh…' Naruto tersenyum

"Jadi begitu ya? Kau menyelamatkan dia?" Naruto mengusap kepala kucing kecil itu yang mendapat respon manja dari sang kucing kecil, Sasuke hanya menatap kucing kecil yang tampaknya menyukai Naruto itu dengan tatapan datar

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya heh kucing kecil, karena dia nyawamu dapat tertolong"

'Meoww meoww' jawab kucing kecil itu yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, Naruto lalu beralih menatap Sasuke

"Benarkah kau tak apa?" Naruto lalu menggenggam bahu Sasuke mencoba membantu pemuda raven itu untuk berdiri, Sasuke mengangguk disela-sela usahnya untuk berdiri, namun disaat tubuhnya berdiri sempurna, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dipergelangan kaki kanannya

"Akh!" Sasuke meringis bergitu merasakan sesuatu yang mengilukan di pergelangan kakinya

"Apa? Apa yang sakit ?" Naruto tampak khawatir,

Sasuke terdiam, lalu menatap kebawah, Naruto mengerti, diapun segera jongkok dan mencoba melihat pergelangan kaki Sasuke, dibukanya sepatu pemuda putih pucat itu mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya "Ini tampaknya memar, kau bisa berjalan?" Naruto menyentuh sedikit pergelangan kaki Sasuke yang tampak berwarna kebiru-biruan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih terlingat meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Bisa" bohong Sasuke, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan keadaan kaki seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak mau berhutang budi, ya dia paling tidak suka dengan hutang budi karena biar bagaimanapun kelak dia harus membayarnya dan itu akan membuatnya menjadi orang yang bodoh

"Baguslah.. kalau begitu aku pergi, lain kali berhati-hatilah " Naruto tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, mungkin terbilang dingin, ya benar-benar dingin hingga saya sendiri tidak tau apa yang ada difikirannya sekarang.

Sasuke masih terdiam, memandangi kepergian pemuda pirang yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya, hingga punggung pemuda pirang itu menghilang ditikungan jalan

"Arigatou…" terlambat dia mengatakan kata-kata yang sedari tadi dia lupa apa itu "Arigatou…"gumamnya lagi walau dia tahu pemuda pirang beriris biru cerah itu tak dapat mendengar penuturannya namun dia tetap menggumamkan kata-kata itu,

"Ayo Menma kita pulang" Menma? Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terlintas difikiran pemuda pantat ayam ini, dia memberi nama kucing kecil itu Menma, Sasuke lalu berbalik mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun dia tidak menyangka kakinya benar-benar termamat menyakitkan

"Akh!"

"Perlu bantuan?" Sasuke terkejut disaat seseorang menggenggam bahunya saat tubuhnya hendak membentur tanah, dia lalu menoleh mencoba melihat siapa kali ini yang membantunya

"Kau…."

"Hehe tampaknya aku belum sepenuhnya membantu, jadi aku kembali lagi kesini" Uzumaki Naruto kembali, dia melempar senyum kearah Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menatap dirinya," Kau tak apa? Apa perlu aku antar pulang?" tawar Naruto lalu membantu Sasuke berdiri tegap, Sasuke berusaha berdiri menjaga keseimbangan dengan sebelah kaki, karena bagaimanapun saat ini sebelah kakinya tak bisa dipijakkan ketanah karena teramat menyakitkan

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" Sasuke melepas genggaman Naruto dibahunya dan mencoba berjalan dengan langkah yang terbilang melompat? Ya begitulah, bayangkan saja kalian berjalan dengan sebelah kaki. Naruto terdiam sembari memandangi Sasuke yang tampak kewalahan menjaga keseimbangannya untuk berjalan, dengan segera Naruto lalu berjalan dengan sdikit cepat lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak bicara, sebaiknya terima tawaranku" Ucap Naruto langsung menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke dan mengalungkan tangan Sasuke ke lehernya

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Naruto

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan" Jawab Naruto lalu berjalan mengiringi tubuh Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang Sasuke mencoba memberi keseimbangan pada pemuda yang entah siapa namanya itu fikir Naruto. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun ikut berjalan, tertatih istilahnya sembari menjaga keseimbangan di tubuh Naruto, sebelah tangannya yang berada dileher Naruto itupun tampak menggenggam erat bahu Naruto, mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya dan menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto yang saat ini tengah menggiring jalannya

"Dimana rumahmu?

Sasuke tak angkat bicara, dia hanya menunjuk sebuah bangunan gedung yang besar tak jauh disana yang membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

**U. Z .U**

_**SASUKE'S POV**_

Aku tidak tidak tahu ada orang seperti dia didunia ini, saat ini aku tengah duduk di sofa apartemen milikku dan melihat apa yang pemuda pirang ini lakukan padaku, saat ini dia tengah membalut lukaku dengan mahirnya, dia begitu mahir hingga membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Hahh selesai" Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disaat dia telah mengikat perban dikakiku yang membuat ku sedikit meringis kesakitan, dia lalu menatapku, terlihat jelas olehku pemuda pirang yang menatapku dengan iris biru cerah miliknya, saat ini aku benar-benar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, begitu indah hingga membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris biru cerah miliknya

"Bagaimana? Sekarang sudah lumayan?" tanyanya yang membuat lamunanku buyar, aku hanya mengangguk, Oke! Apa yang aku fikirkan sekarang, jangan sampai kau jatuh hati hanya karena dia bersikap baik padamu Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh lengah karena mungkin saja dia hanya orang brengsek yang nantinya aka memanfaatkanmu.

"lumayan" jawabku datar, terlihat olehku dia bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya

"Errhhhhh baguslah" ucapnya lalu bangkit dan duduk disisiku, eh bukan disisi Menma maksudku, ya Menma? Aku memberi nama kucing kecil itu Menma, karena memang nama itu lumayan bagus dan langka, karena itu aku memberi nama dia Menma, oke lupakan sejenak tentang Menma, yang kita bicarakan disini adalah pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah duduk bersender disofa yang sama denganku, aku menatapnya datar, dia terdiam,, entahlah untuk sejenak keheningan merenggut situasi disini, pemuda pirang itu terdiam masih dengan tubuh yag bersender sempurna di sofa milikku

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyanya memecah keheningan

"Hmm" jawabku yang mendapat anggukan darinya

"Pantas saja sepi"

Kembali hening…..

Yang terdengar olehku hanya suara tombol ponsel, yang tampaknya pemuda pirang itu tengah mengetik entah apa itu aku tidak tau, mungkin dia mengirim pesan untuk pacarnya? Entahlah aku tidak peduli.

"Aku Naruto, kau?" tanyanya sembari memasukkan ponsel miliknya kedalam saku celana lalu menatapku, aku ikut menatapnya

"Sasuke" jawabku "Arigatou…" entah kenapa kata-kata menyebalkan itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja, terlihat olehku dia tersenyum, tersenyum penuh kebanggaan? Apa dia bangga karena aku sudah berterimakasih padanya? Dia bangga suda menyelamatkan nyawaku? Ch! Aku muak melihatnya, aku benar-benar muak dengan orang yang hanya mencari tampang seperti pemuda pirang yang sangat menyebalkan yang ada dihadapanku ini

"Terimakasih untuk?" pertanyaannya sukses membuatku menatapnya dalam diam, apa maksudnya?

"Untuk?" tanyaku lagi yang membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali tersenyum, senyum geli? Apa? Dia menertawakanku?

"Haha sudahlah, tak perlu berterimakasih, yasudah aku pulang" Dia tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar memikat? Ya mungkin bagi beberapa wanita, tapi bagiku itu hanyalah senyuman bodoh yang aku lihat dari pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapanku masih dengan senyum menyebalkan yang ada diwajahnya

"Jaa naa" Ucapnya lalu pergi, ya dia pergi menjauh dari hadapaku, disaat dirinya tengah berada didepan pintu dia menghentikan langkahnya, dia lalu berbalik, apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Pulanglah segera karena aku tidak suka ada orang yang berlama-lama diapartemenku

Dia berbalik, menatapku dengan senyuman? Entah kenapa pemuda pirang itu sering kali tersenyum, apa dia gila?

"Semoga cepat sembuh, kalau ada perlu apa-apa hubungi aku, nomor ponselku ada di mejamu, jaa" Dia memegang kenop pintu apartemenku, memutarnya, mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka, dia lalu berjalan, menutup pintu itu yang hanya menyisakan suara desisan pintu yang terdengar asing bagiku karena biasanya hanya akulah yang membuat pintu itu berbunyi… biasanya hanya aku… tak ada yang lain…

Kata-kata yang singkat itu masih terngiang dengan indahnya dikepalaku 'Semoga cepat sembuh, kalau ada perlu apa-apa hubungi aku…' hubungi kau? Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu kalau aku…. Oke.. disaat tatapanku beralih menatap meja yang berada dihadapanku, terdapat secarik kertas disana, kuraih kertas itu mencoba melihat apa isinya…

'_08xxxxxxxxxx , ini nomor ku, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan hubungi aku, cepat sembuh_

_Uzumaki Naruto'_

Aku terdiam… sejak kapan dia membuat _note_ ini?

Lupakan sejenak tentang itu, saat ini aku tidak mengerti… bagaimana menurutmu Menma? Tanyaku seraya menatap Menma yang tampak masih tertidur dengan lelapnya disisiku, apa aku salah menilai pemuda pirang ini?

'Cepat Sembuh' sudah lama aku tak mendengar itu dari seseorang, apalagi seseorang yang benar-benar masih terasa asing bagiku. Uzumaki Naruto? Kau membuatku bertanya, aku lalu menatap kakiku yang saat ini terbalut oleh hasil karya pemuda pirang itu.

"Arigatou..

Untuk saat ini aku benar-benar berterimakasih secara tulus padanya.

'Dobe…' karena dia itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh maka dari itu aku menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'Dobe' itu sangat cocok untuk pemuda gila yang selalu tersenyum tidak jelas sepertimu Uzumaki-_kun_.

**TBC**

Yatttaaaa akhirnya chap 3 selesai :v walau hanya sistem kejar tayang wkwkwk jadi maklum kalau hasilnya terlampau tidak jelas.

The next chap bakal saya update secepatnya dah, tergantung suasana hati :v

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Yossshhhaaaaini Chap 04 hahh hahhh hahhh #narik nafas dalam-dalam

Gomen lama, GOMENNASAIII! #bungkuk

Saya tidak akan bertele-tele, Yo Enjoy!

**I'll be There With You Dobe**

04

Lanjuutttt

**NARUTO'S POV**

Aku keluar dari rumahnya, rumah pemuda dingin? Sedingin kutub utara yang membuat pertemuanku bersama yang lain terabaikan, yare yare itu cukup menyulitkan, dia hanya berkata 'Arigatou' dengan tampang biasa saja, sebenarnya niat atau tidak? Hahh sudahlah, intinya sekarang aku mau pulang, aku lalu melirik jam tangan berwarna merah cerah yang terpasang sempurna dipergelangan tangan kananku dan terlihat disana sudah jam 10.45 yang aku yakin mereka semua pasti sudah pulang, yahh tadi juga aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Kiba dan dia bilang mereka tidak jadi berkumpul karena aku datang terlalu lama ck! Membuat kesal saja.

"Hahh pulang ya? " pertanyaan bodoh itu muncul seketika diotakku yang memang terbilang pas-pas-an ini, bukan bertanya sebenarnya, hanya meyakinkan diri sendiri apa aku harus pulang atau tetap diluar sendirian begini? Ck! Keduanya adalah pilihan yang buruk, setelah cukup lama berjalan aku pun menghentikan langkahku, aku terdiam mencoba mencari cara untuk diriku sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku pun segera berbalik dan memacu langkahku, aku tak tau kenapa aku berjalan kembali memasuki apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah ini, entahlah aku tak tau, oh ayolah! Tak mungkin kan aku menyukai pemuda itu? Pemuda dingin itu? Oh come on! Aku hanya ingin mampir, yahh walaupun beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih di apartemennya, tapi setidaknya aku hanya ingin menjenguknya, terserahlah dia ingin bilang aku aneh atau seenaknya, aku hanya tak mau dihari libur ini aku sendirian…

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat didepan pintu kamar pemuda itu, yang aku tau namanya adalah Sasuke, aku lalu menggenggam kenop pintu itu memutarnya lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sempurna, terlihat olehku dia masih duduk di tempat yang tadi, tempat dimana aku pergi meninggalkannya, dia melihatku… ya dia benar-benar melihatku dengan tatapan biasa saja yang cukup membuatku terkejut, dia bersikap biasa disaat pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawanya kembali menghampiri dirinya, oh ayolah! Tersenyumlah sedikit walau hanya segaris senyum, aku lalu melangkah masuk dengan seenaknya, menutup pintu itu lalu berjalan menghampirinya yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi gerak-gerikku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, akupun duduk disisinya, begitu dekat dengan dirinya, sangat dekat hingga pinggang kami bersentuhan, entahlah kenapa aku melakukan itu, mungkin karena ada kucing kecil itu disisi pemuda ini yang membuat tempatku bersamanya terhimpit, atau karena itu hanya alasan semata untukku agar aku bisa duduk dekat dengannya? Tampaknya itu tidak masuk akal, aku hanya ingin berada didekat seseorang saat ini,

"Apa?" Oh kami-_sama_, barulah aku mendengar suaranya, yahh memang si tadi aku juga sudah mendengar suaranya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang suaranya sedikit terdengar bersahabat, aku lalu menatapnya, wahh tak kusangka aku benar-benar dekat dengannya hingga aku dapat melihat sorot matanya dengan jelas, mata _onyx_ yang bersinar kelam itu benar-benar indah membuatku tak mampu memalingkan pandanganku darinya, mungkin terdengar alay tapi ini kenyataan, benar-benar indah

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sediki keras yang membuatku sedikit telonjak kaget

"O-ohh haha tak apa, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja" asalku menjawab pertanyaannya, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya, yang terfikir diotakku hanya itu

"Oh" _just that_….. hanya itu jawabannya hingga tempat ini benar-benar hening…..

1 menit….

2 menit….

3 menit….

Terasa olehku sebuah pergerakan disisi tubuhku, aku lalu menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dimana pergerakan itu berasal, terlihat olehku dia merubah posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh dariku, mungkin karena tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang benar-benar berhimpit, atau mungkin aku bau? Oh tidak mungkin, karena seingatku aku sudah mandi tadi pagi

"Hhhaaahhhh" aku menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menyenderkan tubuhku kesandaran sofa _cream _yang terbilang embuk ini sembari merebahkan tubuhku disana, memejamkan mataku sejenak berusaha menghilangkan sedikit penat yang menghujam tubuhku saat ini

"Sudah lama tinggal sendirian?" tanyaku memecah keheningan minggu pagi dikediaman Sasuke yang benar-benar sedingin es ini

"Hn" jawaban yang sangat singkat namun bermakna, aku tau itu jawabannya 'iya' mungkin? Yahh terserahlah

"Oo soukah… yang lain kemana?" tanyaku lagi mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan disini

"Tidak ada" Oooo berarti benar 'Hn' itu jawabannya 'Iya' fikirku

"Kemana?" tanyaku lagi.. dia menatapku, dia benar-benar menatapku dengan sorot dingin

"Itu bukan urusanmu" katanya dengan penuh penekanan sembari menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata, tatapan yang dipenuhi kebencian? Ya mungkin saja, aku tau perasaan ini, aku tau Sasuke, aku tersenyum "Tak apa, jangan disembunyikan, aku mengerti perasaanmu"

Dia menatapku, mungkin dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud?

"Jangan seenaknya, kau tidak tau apapun"

"Aku tau…" kutatap wajahnya lekat, "Aku tau…" tambahku

"Kau tidak tau do-be" dobe? Apa?

"A-apa katamu?" tanyaku lagi mencoba menjernihkan apa yang aku dengar tadi, dia menyebutku dobe?

"Kau tidak tau apapun DO-BE" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan dikata-kata 'dobe'.aku terdiam seribu bahasa, pemuda dingin ini memanggilku dobe? Dan sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, haruskah aku balas memanggilnya dengan kata sapaan yang lebih buruk?

"Yahh terserah kau sajalah teme" hingga akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dengan entengnya, kulirik wajahnya yang masih tampak biasa saja, apa dia marah? Atau mungkin dia malas bicara?

"Kenapa kau kembali?" pertanyaan yang benar-benar berbeda dari topic sebelumnya yang sedikit membuatku lega karena topic bodoh tadi harus selesai sampai disini

**END NARUTO'S POV**

"Karena ingin menjengukmu" Naruto menatap Sasuke sembari melempar senyum manis kearahnya

"Jangan bercanda" sanggah Sasuke yang membuat senyum Naruto melebar "Haha hanya ingin bersamamu"

Untuk sejenak, kata-kata Uzumaki ini membuat Sasuke terdiam menatap senyum yang masih terlihat jelas diwajah pemuda _blonde_ ini mencoba mencari arti dibaik kata-katanya dan senyumannya saat ini

"Aku hanya tidak mau menghabiskan waktu sendirian dihari libur ini, jadi yahh aku datang kesini lagi, karena menyelamatkanmu acaraku bersama teman-temanku harus batal, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab" jelas Naruto

"Itu masalahmu, aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar namun ada nada kekesalan disana, karena dia tidak suka, bukankah sudah dia bilang? Dia tidak suka berhutang budi karena akhirnya akan jadi seperti sekarang bukan? Ternyata apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi sekarang

"Hey ayolah jangan seperti itu, aku tidak meminta apapun padamu, aku hanya ingin berada disisimu saja tidak lebih" jawab Naruto sembari melempar senyum kearan Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam..

'_Aku hanya ingin berada disisimu?'_ kata-kata Naruto terngiang dibenaknya, baru kali ini dia mendengar kata-kata menyejukkan diruangan yang biasanya hanya ada dia seorang

"Bolehkan?" tanya Naruto lagi sembari menatap lekat wajah Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang yang saat ini tampak tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya tadi

"Arigatou nahhh" Naruto tersenyum sembari menatap langit-langit apartemen Sasuke yang berwarna putih polos diatas sana menerawang jauh entah apa yang ada difikirannya sekarang

"…." Diam.. Sasuke terdiam menatap sosok pemuda _blonde _yang saat ini tengah terdiam masih dengan senyum diwajahnya dengan sorot mata yang membuat Sasuke bertanya, 'kenapa dengan tatapan itu?' fikiran Sasuke tergerak begitu menatap tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan kepedihan disana, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan pemuda pirang menyebalkan disisinya ini, tapi yang dia tahu, baru pertama kali bertemu pemuda Uzumaki ini mampu membuat seorang Sasuke yang terbilang tertutup ini penasaran dengan sikapnya

"Kau tak apa?"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lalu beralih menatap keasal suara yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari sisinya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang saat ini juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada ekspresi samasekali disana

"Ha ?" Naruto melongo dengan tampang bodoh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat sembari memijit kecil batang hidungnya mencoba menenangkan fikirannya terhadap pemuda baka yang saat ini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

'Baka yaro!' umpat batin Sasuke kesal

"Nande monai" jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya

"O-ohh tidak ada ya" Naruto lalu kembali menatap langit-langit apartemen Sasuke namun sesekali masih tatap melirik pemuda _raven_ yang saat ini juga tampak merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Naruto

"Hahhhhh" Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat yang membuat Sasuke sejenak melirik dirinya

"Arigatou sudah menemaniku" Naruto bangkit dan berdiri menatap Sasuke yang juga menatap dirinya dengan senyum manis terukir di bibir pemuda Uzumaki ini

"Jaa " Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian Naruto hingga sosok pemuda bermata biru cerah itu menghilang dari balik pintu

"Jaa" balasnya yang dia tahu Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya, namun apaboleh buat, Sasuke juga yakin Naruto tidak memerlukan jawaban darinya

'Dare ka omae?...'

**U .Z. U**

"Meow meow" Menma tengah bergelut dipaha Sasuke sembari merasakan kenikmatan elusan sang tuan, Sasuke tengah duduk santai di balkon apartemennya menatap pemandangan langit pagi yang menyambut hari baru baginya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya sembari menatap Menma yang masih tampak menyamankan tubuhnya dipaha miliknya 'meow meow' jawab sang kucing kecil bagai mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya membuat dirinya benar-benar berbeda, oh Menma kau membuat saya iri, anda saja saya yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum maka saya… etto… Gomen, author lagi stress, kita kembali ke cerita.

Beruntung dia menemukan Menma, dia benar-benar beruntung karena sekarang dia tidak sendirian

"SASUKE!"

Sasuker tersentak ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dia yakin betul kalau suara barusan berasal dari dalam apartemennya, oh tampaknya dia tidak hanya menemukan Menma, tetapi menemukan pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah celingukan mencari sosok pemuda _raven_ yang tengah dicarinya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi didalam apartemennya

"Siapa?" Sasuke lalu bangkit, berusaha berjalan dengan tertatih menahan sebelah kakinya yang masih terperban sempurna sembari menggendong Menma dissisi lengannya.

"Omae?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat pemuda pirang yang memang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan membawa bingkisan kantong putih disebelah lengannya.

"Sasuke ka?" dia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang saat ini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa dia bisa ada di apartemenku?'

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau…." Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia benar-benar tidak habis fikir bagaimana pemuda pirang itu bisa masuk

"Hehe gomen, pintumu tidak dikunci, jadi yahh aku masuk saja hehe" Naruto tersenyum dengan tampang bodoh sambil menggaruk kepalanya mencoba mencari pelampiasan atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya

"Nani?"

"Gomennasaii " Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu kembali berdiri tegap menatap Sasuke masih dengan senyum manis diwajahnya " ini" Naruto menyerahkan bingkisan putih itu kearah Sasuke

Sasuke menatap bingkisan itu lalu beralih menatap wajah Naruto

"Ambillah, ini oleh-oleh untukmu" Naruto kembali menyerahkan bingkisan itu kearah Sasuke berharap kalau pemuda itu segera mengambil oleh-oleh darinya

Dengan perlahan, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas itu bergerak mendekat kearah bingkisan itu lalu menerimanya yang membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya

"Hehehe, bagaimana kakimu? Masih sakit?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap kakinya sejenak

"Masih" jawabnya

"Emm sou desu nee… kau harus banyak istirahat, jangan lupa dimakan ya, semoga cepat sembuh" Naruto kembali tersenyum, senyum tulus yang membuat Sasuke tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto

"Jaa" ucapnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh…

"Chotto" panggil Sasuke yang sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto, Naruto lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Arigatou….." Sasuke tersenyum

DEG!

Senyum manis yang benar-benar memukau, senyum tulus yang tak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata, lekuk wajah yang benar-benar sempurna, terlihat jelas lesung pipit disisi kiri pipinya yang membuat senyuman Sasuke kali ini benar-benar sempurna, Naruto tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, Naruto membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menandakan kalau saat ini dia benar-benar terpesona

'Kami-_sama_.. bagaimana kau menciptakan makhluk sesempurna ini?' batin Naruto tak mampu menahan gejolak yang membuat dadanya bergetar kencang

'Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyukainya… ini salahmu Kami-sama, salahmu menciptakan makhluk seindah ini sebagai LAKI-LAKI….!

**To Be Continued…..**

Wkwkwkwk Gaje ea? :v

Gomen kalau jelek ye.

Oh ya, _'Dare ka omae?_' itu artinya _'Siapa kau?'_ iyakan? Hmm entahlah saya juga bingung :v, Dare itu tare atau memang dare? -_- . just forget it.

**Menma Story's**


	5. Chapter 5

Selamat menikmati (makanan kali -_-)

Selamat membaca maksudnya, Gomen kalau jelek ya, maklumlah masih baru buka bungkus :v (Newbie maksudnya)

**WARN: NaruGaa ada disini :v typo juga ad, OOC lagi? Wah lebih ad.**

**I'll Be There With You Dobe**

05

Enjoy? Of course you are…

_Senyuman yang benar-benar menawan, lekuk pipi yang sedikit terangkat meninggalkan beberapa ruang disana, lesung pipit yang terlihat jelas terpasang sempurna dipipi kirinya, mata onyxnya tampak terlihat samar akibat tertutup oleh kulit mata yang sedikit memberi ruang kecil disana, ditambah dengan ketulusan yang Naruto tahu ditujukan untuk dirinya.._

'_Arigatou…'_

Senyuman itu selalu terbayang dibenaknya,,

"Kami-_sama_ kami-_sama_ kami-_sama_!" Naruto langsung tersadar dengan apa yang dilamunkannya tadi, dengan segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan sosok yang benar-benar memukau itu dari benaknya

"Oi oi oi oi Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dia tidak habis fikir kenapa sedari tadi dia selalu memikirkan pemuda _raven_ yang mengambil alih fikirannya, diremasnya rambut pirang miliknya mencoba menarik apa yang saat ini tengah hinggap disana

'_Arigatou'_

Lagi… semakin dia mencoba melenyapkan pemuda itu dari fikirannya, semakin menjadi pula bayangan itu muncul dibenaknya.

"Arrrhhhh Apa-apaan ini?!" Narutopun langsung bangkit dari duduknya tak lupa dengan kedua tangan yang memukul meja dengan cukup keras 'BRUAAKK!' yang meninggalkan suara yang sangat keras diruang kelas XI B ini.

Alhasil…

Seisi kelas benar-benar merasa jantungan dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi , mereka semua termasuk Iruka-_sensei_ selaku guru yang sedari tadi menjelaskan didepan kelas itupun ikut menatap kearah asal suara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal bercampur rasa terkejut yang luar biasa

"Oi Naruto? Nani oo?"

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan hah?

Tanya Kiba dan Shikamaru bergantian yang juga saat ini tengah menatap dirinya

Naruto terdiam mematung.

"A-ahh e-ettoo.. nande monai hehehe nande monai.." dia benar-benar mati kutu,, malu, kesal, marah, tidak habis fikir apa yang membuat dirinya sendiri bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri? Hahh? Oke lupakan

"Oi baka! Kau membuatku kaget !

"Kuso! Aku hampir jantungan olehmu!

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"lkahsdfpwafoikhf'aslkd"

"akdsjfha;KJFGW;"

"BKJSHGDKJ!"

"hsadbfkjsdabfksajdf"

"lkjhksjd! Kjdkjsksdjhd!"

Entah begitu banyak kata-kata kecaman yang mampir ditelinganya membuat indra pendengarnya tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya itu, Naruto menunduk lesu, tak tahu harus menjawab yang mana? Yahh walaupun inti pertanyaan mereka semua itu sama 'Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?' tapi entah kenapa setiap pertanyaan yang mampir ditelinganya ini tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti,, jangankan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya, pertanyaan dari dirinya sendiripun dia tak mampu menjawab.

"DIAM ANAK-ANAK!"

Dengan seketika suara berisik yang memekakkan telinga itu menghilang ditelan amukan sang Iruka-_sensei_, seluruh siswa/I dengan segera duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing menghindari amukan guru mereka yang satu ini, mereka semua duduk manis, menatap gerak-gerik Iruka- _sensei_ yang saat ini tampak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk

"Naruto…" panggilnya dengan nada yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata, halus… namun melukai sang pendengar, itu benar-benar sadis…

"H-hai' I-Iruka _S-s-sensei_" Naruto merasa cukup bergidik dengan tatapan dan suara Iruka-sensei, jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu penuturan dari sang guru, bukan berdebar takut, melainkan berdebar dengan apa yang akan Iruka ajukan untuk dirinya. Apa membersihkan toilet? Atau Skorsing? Atau juga disuruh membersihkan_ lobby_ dan ruang guru?

Ditatapnya lekat wajah Iruka,, disaat Iruka membuka sedikit mulutnya hendak berbicara Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, benar-benar tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan Iruka berikan padanya,, 'semoga saja aku disuruh keluar, atau skorsing? Ahhh semoga saajjjjaaaaaaa' gumam batinnya 'ayo Iruka-sensei…. Ayolah…..

"KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Iruka yang membuat seisi siswa menutup telinga mereka sembari mengerutkan dahi mereka memandang Iruka kesal kenapa guru ini memiliki suara yang melengking seperti itu? Hahh

'Yatttaaa! ARIGATOU naa IRUKA –SENSEI!' teriak Naruto.. dalam hati tentunya, Naruto lalu menatap Iruka dengan tampang lesu, ahh ayolah jangan percaya dia itu _acting_ _acting_ :v

"Hai' hai' Iruka-_sensei_.." ucapnya lemas lalu berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa siswa yang masih menatap dirinya lekat, begitu juga Iruka-_sensei_, terlihat jelas bahwa dia menatap lekat pergerakan Naruto hingga sosok pemuda_ blonde_ itu menghilang dari balik pintu

"Hahhhh" Iruka menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menatap sesisi kelas

"Baiklah an-,

'_YUUUHHUUUUU AKUU BEBAAASSSSS'_

Iruka menghentikan perkataannya disaat mendengar suara yang terdengar jelas dari lorong sekolah itu yang dia tahu betul itu suara siapa, hingga suara itu menghilang diikuti dengan dera langkah kaki yang juga semakin jauh semakin menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak..

Beberapa siswa tampak terkekeh geli..

Iruka menggenggam erat kapur yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu hingga hancur sempurna menahan kemarahan yang tengah merenggut hatinya dikarenakan pemuda Uzumaki itu

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

**U .Z. U**

"Hhhaahhhhh" Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya ditembok atap sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang berada dibelakang kepala sembari menyamakan posisi kepalanya menatap langit cerah diatas sana, dipejamkannya kedua matanya menyembunyikan _sapphire _cerah itu mencoba merasakan angin sepoi yang membuat beberapa helai rambut jabriknya bergerak-gerak dengan bebasnya

"Enaknya…"

"Kau benar"

Naruto membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara yang masih terdengar asing namun dia pernah mendengar suara ini… didongakkannya kepalanya mencoba melihat orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya menutup pemandangan awan yang ditatapnya tadi

"Gaara-_senpai_?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan

"Ohayou Naruto" Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu duduk disisi Naruto yang juga saat ini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersender didinding atap sekolah

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini senpai?" Naruto tampak girang, karena dia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Gaara kakak kelasnya disini

"Hanya malas, kau?"

"Hmm dikeluarkan hehe"

"Oo soukah…" Gaara menyenderkan kepalanya didinding itu sambil memandangi langit dan pemandangan yang masih terlihat tepat dihadapan matanya

"Hmm" angguk Naruto yang juga ikut menyenderkan kepalanya menadangi hamparan kekayaan dunia tepat dihadapan matanya

"Nee Gaara-_senpai_?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa aneh kalau lelaki menyukai sesama lelaki?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini yang sukses membuat Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, bola mata hijau _emerald_ kemayu miliknya tampak terlihat jelas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

"N-nani?" Gaara tampak tegang yang membuat Naruto cukup tidak menyangka dengan ekspresi Gaara saat ini

"Nande monai" Naruto mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat ekspresi Gaara tadi, dia yakin betul ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pertanyaannya tadi, sesekali diliriknya Gaara yang saat ini tampak meremas-remas tangannya yang Naruto bisa menebak kalau Gaara saat ini tengah gelisah

"O-ouu sou dese nee.."

Sunyi…

Sunyi…

Sunyi…

"Aku..-,

"Kau..-,

Mereka berdua saling menghentikan perkataan mereka yang benar-benar dengan _timing _yang sama

"Gomen, kau saja dulu" tawa Gaara langsung memalingkan wajah dari Naruto

"Hmm tak apa senpai, kau saja dulu"

"Hmm baiklah…" Gaara menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, dia semakin keras meremas-remas tangannya berusaha mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya

Naruto tampak melirik wajah Gaara yang tertunduk sempurna "Oi senpai kau kenapa?"

Gaara langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak "Aku _gay_"

'Fluuussshhhhhh' untuk sesaat… angin sepoi yang sedikit kuat berhasil menerbangkan beberaa helai rambut jabrik kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna sebagai pertanda akan berhentinya waktu untuk sejenak di tempat ini

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"N-nani?" Naruto melongo dengan apa yang didegarnya tadi "apa maksudmu Gaara-_senpai_? Kau?... kau?.."

Gaara semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam tak berani menatap wajah Naruto, untuk saat ini dia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia membongkar kekurangannya dihadapan Naruto yang memang bukan orang terdekatnya? Kenapa dengan mudahnya aib yang selama ini dia tutup tutupi keluar begitu saja hanya karena pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Naruto kepadanya? Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan Sesutu yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi terkucilkan dirumah dikarenakan ketertarikan yang menjijikan?

"Aku.. Aku.." Gaara tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia semakin kuat meremas-remas tangannya yang meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan disana

"Aku..-,

"Daijoubu" Naruto merengkuh pemuda itu, merengkuh kedalam pelukannya yang hangat, membenamkan wajah pemuda bertato kanji '_ai_' ini didada bidangnya mencoba menenangkan pemuda ini,, yahh dia tahu kalau pemuda ini bukan siapa-siapanya, dia juga mengerti kalau pemuda ini juga menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa, tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang menjadi awal yang akan menjadikan mereka berdua menjadi siapa-siapa kan?

"Daijoubu… "

Gaara terkejut,, Naruto? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto menerima dirinya? Memeluk dirinya tanpa merasa jijik? Menenangkan dirinya yang memang bukan siapa-siapanya?

"Naruto…" Lirih Gaara lalu ikut membalas pelukan Naruto "Arigatou…. Arigatou…" Gaara tak mampu menahan bulir-bulir bening yang saat ini terserap dengan sempurna diseragam Naruto

"Arigatou…"

"Hai' Hai'…"

Dia benar-benar merasa terharu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto menerimanya

**Tidak disangka pertemuan yang tak diduga menjadi awal cinta segi tiga? Atau mungkin cinta segi empat?...**

**Kalau memang cinta segi empat, siapa kira-kira yang cocok menjadi orang keempat?**

**U .Z. U**

'_mayo naka no …._

Dering ponsel terdengar berbunyi memenuhi ruangan kamar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini masih bergelut dengan selimut biru tua miliknya

'Erhh' dia sedikit mengerang, memberi protes kepada sang ponsel yang berdering pagi-pagi begini yang otomatis mengganggu waktu tidurnya

_**-(Ponsel: salahkanlah yang menelfon -_- **_

_**Author: hebat! Ponsel bisa bicara?**_

_**Ponsel: kalau ponsel tidak bisa bicara kau juga tidak bisa menelfon ba~ka**_

_**Auhor: A… etttoooo benar juga ya -_-)-**_ STOP! Lanjut cerita!

Sebelah tangan putih pucat pemuda ini pun terus menggapai sang ponsel yang berada tepat disisi bantal yang menopang kepalanya sekarang

"Halo…" ucapnya dengan suara agak serak

"Oo soukah?"

"Mmm wakatta.."

"Sayonara"

Tuutttt

**Flashback-ponsel**

**= A **: Sasuke

= _B _: Guru pembimbing. Siapa? Ituloh si Kabuto :v

"**Halo"**

"_Halo Sasuke-san? Gomennasaii, aku idak bisa menjadi guru pembimbing mu lagi, karena ada urusan mendadak dan aku harus berangkat ke luar negeri hari ini"_

"**Oo soukah?"**

"_Emm, untuk menghindari konsekuensi kau tidak naik kelas, jadi aku sudah membereskan semuanya, mulai besok kau masuk sekolah di =SENSOR=, semua sudah kusiapkan didepan apartemenmu, ganbatte ne Sasuke-san"_

"_**Emm Wakatta"**_

"_Jaa naa Sasuke-san,, sayonara"_

"**Sayonara"**

_**Tuuutttt!**_

**End Flashback=ponsel**

**U .Z. U**

"Naruto, Tobi jangan bertengkar, kalian jangan merepotkanku disaat aku jauh dari kalian. Mengerti?" Kabuto, Naruto dan Tobi tengah berada dibandara mengantar sang Kabuto-sama yang hendak berangkat ke luar negeri

"Hai' Jii-_san_" jawab Tobi girang sembari mendapat tepukan bersahabat dari Kabuto dibahunya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bersikap acuh dengan menyiul-nyiulkan bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan suara yang khas :v

"Naruto kau dengarkan?"

"Hai' hai'" jawabnya dengan nada yang benar-benar malas, hanya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada seorang makhluk yang bernama Kabuto itu pun bisa membuatnya merasa lelah

"Aku berangkat, jaga diri" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan tobi yang mendapat balasan dari Tobi semata

"Jaa naa jii-_san_, hati-hati…"

"Jaa"…

'akhirnya dia pergi juga, bila perlu pergilah sepuasmu dan jangan kembali!'

**GAARA'S POV**

"Naruto!"

Begitu leganya aku disaat dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearahku, dia tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar memukau, ya jujur baru kali ini aku menyadarinya, dia benar-benar mempesona.

"Oo Gaara-_senpai_" dia berjalan mendekat kearahku yang berada tak jauh dari kelasnya, dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapanku, tak kusangka dia benar-benar tinggi, dengan amat terpaksa aku mendongakkan kepalaku begitu melihat wajahnya

"Kau ada waktu?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan yang pastinya aku yang memulai

"Waktu?" tanyanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya membuatku tersenyum tipis menatapnya

"Hmm waktu" jawabku sambil menggangguk

"Waktuku selalu ada kok Gaara-_senpai_ hehe" dia terkekeh geli? Kami-_sama_ dia benar-benar menawan, dia sudah tahu apa yang kurahasiakan selama ini namun dia tetap bersikap biasa saja tanpa merasa canggung atau mejauhiku? Apa dia benar-benar merasa tidak terganggu dengan kelainanku atau mungkin dia juga _gay_? Entahlah pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berfikir lagi

"Oi senpai!"

Kami-sama! Aku terkejut "Y-ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, lagi pula kata-kata itu muncul dengan spontannya dari bibirku

"Hahhh? Baka! Seharusnya aku yg bertanya, ada apa senpai?" jelasnya yang membuatku sedikit kesal. Baka? Enak saja dia memanggilku seperti itu hei ingatlah kau itu kohaiku! Dan aku senpaimu!

"Baka?" tanyaku menatapnya dengan datar namun ada nada kekesalan dikata-kataku tadi

"Ya ba~ka" ucapnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, benar-benar dekat hingga membuatku dapat menatap sorot matanya dengan jelas.. dengan segera aku memundurkan tubuhku menghindari tatapan yang memabukkan itu

"Ch sudahlah ayo ikut aku" aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, intinya tanganku saat ini bergerak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, hangat…. Ya itulah yang kurasakan saat menggenggam tangannya, jad ini rasanya? Rasanya menyentuh seseorang? Jujur selama ini aku tidak pernah menyentuh seseorang,, menyentuh dengan keinginanku sendiri, ini adalah pertama kalinya, benar-benar menyenangkan, aku ingin selalu menggenggam tangannya seperti ini, selalu seperti ini…. Oh ayolah? Buakn berarti aku menyukainya kan? Mungkin aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman? Ya sebagai seorang teman…

"Oi senpai!" dia melepas genggamanku disaat kami telah sampai diatap sekolah, dia melepasnya? Padahal aku masih ingin menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesini baka, temani aku karena saat ini aku malas belajar" jujurku mengatakannya, yahh apaboleh buat itu apa adanya kan.

"Hhaahh?" dia melongo dengan tampang bodoh? Ya dia benar-benar bodoh

"Sudahlah ayo ikut" aku menggenggam tangannya lagi, kuseret dia mengikuti langkahku hingga akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku dipagar pembatas balkon atap sekolah, kulepas genggamanku padanya, kutatap wajahnya yang saat ini juga tengah menatapku dengan tampang tidak mengerti atau lebih jelasnya dengan tampang idiotnya..

"Oi senpai sebenarnya apa-,"

"Lihatlah… " aku memotong pembicaraannya yang pastinya akan memprotes ajakanku padanya

"Lihatlah apa yang ada didepanmu" ucapku lagi meyakinkan dia agar mengikuti apa yang kukatakan

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku sedikit kesal

"Lihat sajalah!" aku lalu menyentuh dagunya dan mengarahkan tatapannya tepat kehadapan kami..

"Wooaahh sugooiiiii"

**END GAARA'S POV**

Kabut yang cukup tebal sedikit menutupi pandangan dari atap sekolah, kabut yang tampak mengepul itu bagai sebuah awan yang turun dari langit hingga mencapai bawah atap sekolah, terlihat samar disana bangunan-bangunan yang tak beraturan, ditambah pepohonan rindang berada disisi bangunan itu, tak lupa beberapa gedung tinggi yang terlihat bagai sebuah tiang penyangga mahakarya yang luar biasa membuat Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata

"Sugoiii bagaimana kau tahu ada ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang menakjubkann disana

"perkiraan cuaca di tv?"

"Woowww benar-benar menakjubkan! Hahaha arigat-, " Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat sesuatu dibawah sana

Gaara lalu menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatap bagian bawah sekolah dengan seksama "Kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto tak menjawab, kedua belah tangannya pun menggenggam besi pembatas balkon lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kebawah

"O-oi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara lalu mengganggam pakaian Naruto, heran kenapa Naruto melakukan ini

"Chotto matte…" ucapnya lalu melepas genggaman Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bawah sana, Gaara pun melepas genggamannya lalu ikut menatap kebawah, penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lihat disana

"..Suke…" hanya kata-kata itu yang terdengar di telinga Gaara disaat Naruto dengan cepatnya berlari meninggalkan dirinya

"O-oii Naruto?"

'_Chotto Matteeeeeee!'_

Terdengar olehnya suara Naruto dan dera langkah menuruni tangga yang hingga akhirnya menghilang tak terdengar, Gaara menatap pintu atap sekolah yang sudah tak ada siapa-siapa lalu menatap kebawah mencoba melihat apa yang Naruto lihat tadi…

"Naruto?" terlihat olehnya Naruto yang baru saja berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda yang Gaara tahu betul pemuda itu berambut hitam kelam tengah berada dilapangan bawah sana, terlihat disana mereka tampak berbincang yang membuat Gaara merasakan hal yang aneh padanya..

"Siapa itu?..."

**TBC**

Jadi jadi? Siapa yang cocok jadi orang keempat?

Gomen jelek, Gomen menghabiskan waktu dengan fic gaje ini, Gomen karena hanya memenuhi ffn dengan cerita gaje ini.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	6. Chapter 6

Ini Chap 06 :v

Oke maaf kalau jelek dan tidak disukai, saya sudah berusaha…

Maaf juga agak lama ya :v

**I'll be There with You Dobe**

Chap –06-

**NaruSasu**

MK (Masashi Kishimoto)

Lanjut? Lebih baik jangan, tapi saya sarankan Lanjut :v

**Don't Like? Just Go Away From My Fic**

Enjoy,

Tap Tap Tap!

Dera langkah kaki terdengar begitu sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga

'Itu dia? Itu sasuke?' sebersit pertanyaan sederhana namun begitu mengejutkan terlintas jelas dibenaknya, Naruto, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga demi tangga mencoba secepat mungkin sampai ke tempat dimana dia melihat pemuda itu.. pemuda yang seperti dia.. seorang pemuda dingin yang sejak beberapa hari ini mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya begitu dia telah sampai di pekarangan sekolah, namun sosok yang dilihatnya diatap tadi tidak terlihat, disapukannya pandangannya kesegala arah namun tak terlihat sosok itu

"Kemana dia? Apa aku salah lihat?" gumamnya masih menatap sekeliling, tampak beberapa siswa yang baru datang tepat dari balik gerbang utama sekolah namun seseorang yang tengah dicarinya samasekali tak ada, dia terus menyapukan pandangannya, mempertajam penglihatannya mencoba tidak melewatkan satu pandangan pun dari pekarangan sekolah yang memang terbilang cukup besar, hingga akhirnya manik biru cerah miliknya menangkap sosok pemuda pucat yang saat ini tengah terdiam di tempatnya, tampak jelas disana pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu juga menatap dirinya.

"S-sasuke?" mata Naruto terbelalak tatkala menatap sosok pemuda jangkung yang berada dihadapannya, Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya, berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, hmm soukah.. ternyata Naruto terlampau tinggi hingga melebihi pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat ini

"Sasuke ka?" panggil Naruto begitu dia telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke

"Dobe ?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya begitu mendengar panggilan Sasuke padanya "Oi oi oi setidaknya panggillah aku dengan sapaan yang pantas teme"

"Sudahlah tidak ada waktu" Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Naruto

"Matte" Naruto lalu berjalan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat lalu berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke, gotcha! Dapat, digenggamnya erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang membuat langkah pemuda _raven _ini terhenti, diliriknya Naruto dengan tatapan menentang atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto

"Apa ?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan '_just that_?'

"Apa? Apa katamu?" Naruto tak terima dengan pertanyaan datar Sasuke begitu mengetahui pertemuan mereka disekolah ini, karena memang yang Naruto tahu Sasuke bukanlah siswa sini bukan? Iya kan? -_-

"Setidaknya berilah penjelasan, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Ba-ka, tentu saja sekolah" Sasuke menepis kasar genggaman Naruto "Jangan ganggu aku, kau hanya mengganggu dobe" ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi

"O-oii tapi.. tapi bagaimana dengan kakimu?!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan sejenak langkahnya lalu berbalik

"Daiujoubu.. sudah membaik" jawabnya lalu kembali berjalan, menjauh, semakin menjauh memasuki bangunan sekolah hingga sosoknya menghilang ditelan tembok disana…. Naruto terdiam… masih terdiam ditempatnya "Sekolah" gumamnya lirih, terlihat jelas ada sebersit senyuman dibibir pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis hitam dikedua pipi ini "Sekolah ya haha…" dia tertawa… tersenyum bahagia begitu tahu kalau pemuda yang ehm 'disukainya? Mungkin' sekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya…

'Apa ini mimpi?, kalau memang benar ini mimpi… BANGUNLAH! JANGAN BUAT AKU SEMAKIN GILA!'

**U. Z .U**

Gaara, menuruni anak tangga satu persatu begitu sadar kalau Naruto tak menemuinya lagi, sudah cukup lama dia diatap sekolah hingga bel masuk berbunyi membuat waktu menunggunya terlewati sia-sia, terlintas dibenaknya pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang membuat pertemuannya bersama Naruto menghilang begitu saja "Siapa dia?" gumamnya

"Gaara!" lamunan Gaara buyar begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap keasal suara

"Tobi" sapanya begitu tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itupun tersenyum cerah lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dingin lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Tobi yang juga berjalan disisinya

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapa saja" jawabnya enteng

"Oh, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini senpaimu" jelas Gaara yang membuat Tobi tersenyum tipis

"Hai' senpai" turutnya sembari mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Gaara yang membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya

"Lepaskan tanganmu Tobi" Gaara menatap Tobi kesal yang membuat Tobi melepas rangkulannya

"Hey ada apa? Bukankah aku ini teman masa kecilmu, dan lagi…." Tobi berjalan perlahan, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gaara "Kau _gay_ kan.." bisiknya yang membuat tubuh Gaara menegang, dengan seketika Gaara langsung mendorong Tobi yang sukses membuat tubuh Tobi terhuyung mundur menjauh darinya

"Jaga bicaramu Tobi!" bantah Gaara mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya yang membuat Tobi tersenyum sinis "Heh! Aku tahu semua masalahmu, kalau kau ingin aku merahasiakan ini.. sebaiknya kau ikuti semua mauku Gaa-_chan_"

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Tobi, dia mengepalkan erat genggamannya berusaha memuaskan hasrat kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal, marah, tidak habis fikir kenapa dirinya bisa selemah ini terhadap orang yang selalu menyiksa dirinya… selalu membuat dirinya merasa hina.. membuat dirinya merasa kotor..

"Kenapa Gaa-_chan_?" tobi berjalan mendekat, menyentuh pundak Gaara yang membuat tubuh Gaara menegang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat

"Lepas… lepaskan tanganmu.." lirih Gaara tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, tak berani menatap Tobi yang pastinya saat ini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sinis dan rendah yang sangat dia benci

"Kau yakin? Kau ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah _Gay_…" bisik tobi sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gaara "Atau kau ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau… adalah seorang pemuas _sex_.." tambahnya yang membuat Gaara tak mampu menahan gejolak emosinya, namun dia tidak punya pilihan… dia hanya bisa menunduk dalam… membiarkan bulir-bulir bening yang saat ini terjatuh bebas membasahi kedua pipinya,, terjatuh membasahi lantai yang tengah dia pijak sekarang… saksi bisu yang menyaksikan tangisan pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ ini..

"Kalau kau tak ingin semua orang tahu.. sebaiknya kau turuti semua mauku Gaa-_chan_" bisik Tobi lalu memeluk tubuh Gaara, mengusap kepala Gaara lembut berusaha menangkan pemuda itu…

'_Tolong… lepaskan aku.. lepaskan aku… ONEGAIII!' _jeritan hati terdalam.. hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, menjerit dalam tangis, berontak dalam diam, tak bisa berbuat banyak karena harga diri _clan_ Sabaku ada ditangannya… tak bisa mengorbankan semua keluarganya hanya karena kekurangannya yang menjijikan… yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menerima semua, menerima apa yang orang ini katakana, tak peduli itu bisa menyakitkan tubuh dan jiwanya, karena memang hanya ini… hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan..

"Nanti malam bersiaplah… aku akan menjemputmu…" Tobi pergi, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tertunduk lesu..

'_Jangan datang… aku mohon jangan datang…'_

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya,, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut yang menjadi penyangga tak mampu terus berdiri menahan rasa sakit yang saat ini menghujam perasaannya… hatinya… tubuhnya… semuanya, isakkan tangis dalam diam, jeritan hati yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan hanya bisa dia lontarkan melalui isakan tangis ini…

"Hikss.. hikss…" sebelah tangannya menutup bibirnya, berusaha menahan suara yang teramat menyakitkan dari bibirnya,, ingin sekali dia berteriak "Hikss hikkss" dia terisak,, membuat tenggorokannya serasa ngilu, menahan jeritan yang tak kunjung keluar….

"Daijoubu…"

'_Hangat….'_

Kedua tangan besar dan hangat, tengah merengkuh tubuhnya, membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan tenang

"Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Gaara tahu siapa ini.. dia mengenal aroma ini, dia mengenal suara ini, dia juga mengenal kehangatan ini

'_Naruto…'_

"Jangan menangis senpai.. itu benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, air mata tak lagi mengalir, hanya kehangatan yang menyentuh wajahnya, kehangatan dada Naruto yang membuat semua kekhawatirannya menghilang.

'_Hanya untuk saat ini.. biarkan aku memelukmu…'_

"Arigatou…" Gaara memejamkan matanya, balas memeluk Naruto erat, tak ingin melepas pelukan ini, tak ingin lepas _'dan takkan pernah kulepas…'_

"Kau membuatku bingung senpai, bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu aku sebentar diatas dan sekarang aku malah menemukanmu disini" jelas Naruto yang membuat Gaara lega_'terimakasih karena tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini'_

"Gomen.. aku fikir kau tidak akan datang" gumamnya didada Naruto

"Baka"

Gaara tersenyum… disaat Naruto hendak melepas pelukannya, Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuat Naruto menatap rambut merah _maroon_ ini dengan tanya

"Onegaii,, biarkan seperti ini untuk sejenak.. sebentar saja.. biarkan dulu seperti ini.." pinta Gaara lirih, Naruto terdiam, kedua belah tangannya lalu kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Gaara..

"…" Naruto terdiam, tak berbicara, membiarkan perasaan pemuda yang direngkuhnya ini tenang untuk sejenak 'Bertahanlah senpai… bertahanlah..' Naruto tahu, Naruto mengerti kenapa Gaara menjadi seperti ini karena memang sedari tadi.. sudah sedari tadi dia mendengar percakapan Gaara dan Tobi…

'Sesempit inikah dunia? Ch! Baka, setidaknya biarkanlah yang menjadi pemeran antagonis dihidupku itu orang yang berbeda, jangan terus Tobi? Tobi dan Tobi, aku bosan! Kuso!' umpatnya dalam hati…..

'Naruto…!'

Sepasang bola mata hitam kelam,, tengah menyaksikan pemandangan yang benar-benar mencabik hati dan perasaannya, begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat nafasnya tak terkendali, dikepalkannya erat kepalan tangannya ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan kearah pemuda pirang yang berani-beraninya menyentuh 'miliknya' yang berharga.

'Kau… AKAN MATI!, lihat saja… kau takkan kubiarkan hidup Uzumaki Naruto!...' Dipukulnya tembok yang berada disisi tubuhnya mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah merengkuh 'miliknya'.

'Dia milikku…..

Karena itu…..

Yang boleh menyentuhnya hanya AKU!'

**TBC**

Okeee… benar-benar melenceng :v

GOMENNASAAIIIII

Tidak sesuai harapan, oke maaf bagi yg menyarankan **Orang Keempat** untuk fic ini tidak saya laksanakan, sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih yo. Yahh ada beberapa alasan kenapa saya memilih Tobi..

Karena dia sudah jelas menjadi anggota di fic ini

Karena kalau ingin menambah tokoh lagi, pastinya akan menyulitkan saya

Saya ingin membuat pair baru yang terbilang 'Langka' yahh agar tidak membosankan. Ya walaupun terlampau membosankan dari yang paling membosankan :v

Okelah,, saya hanya bisa berucap ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU #bungkuk #tidak bangkit-bangkit lagi *Dead :v


	7. Chapter 7

**WARN : Little Shounen, GaJe, Author masuk, tidak nyambung Dll…**

CHAP 07 UPDATE

Maaf agak lama… intinya saya persembahkan Chap 07nya, dan maaf kalau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan….

Dan sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena di fic ini NaruGaa yang mencolok :v yahh itu hanya sebuah tantangan you know? Tidak selamanya fic itu selalu memperlihatkan pemeran utama, yahh hanya berusaha mencari warna baru, tapi ternyata banyak yang tidak suka ya ckck, GOMENNASAIII

Okelah,,, Selamat Membaca…

**I'll be There with You Dobe**

Chap –07-

**NaruSasu**

MK (Masashi Kishimoto)

Lanjut? Lebih baik jangan, tapi saya sarankan Lanjut :v

**Don't Like? Just Go Away From My Fic**

Enjhoy,

"Ahh.. AKh!"

"Mnnnn akh! Hahh hahh hahh.. ahhh ahhh…"

Desahan demi desahan, erangan demi erangan terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan bernuansa remang ini, terlihat jelas disana terdapat pantulan cahaya bulan tampak menerpa tubuh kedua insan yang tengah bergelut diatas ranjang _king size _disana, tampak jelas keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, dengan gerakan yang bertempo sedemikian rupa membuat nuansa ditempat ini benar-benar panas

"Gaara… Kau benar-benar.. nnnhhh"

Pemuda berambut merah itu meringis, kedua tangannya mencengkram seprei ranjang tersebut mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang serasa merobek bagian bawahnya

"Akh! Hahh ahhh ahhhh" Gaara mendesah merasakan sentuhan kedua tangan Tobi dikedua pinggangnya, Tobi terus saja memaju mundurkan pinggangnya terus mencoba memasukkan lebih dalam miliknya kedalam 'lobang' Gaara.

"Hahh ahhh ahhhh nmm To tobi! Berhenti… mnnhhh ku-kumohonnnn" Gaara terus mencengkrang seprei ranjang itu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakit! Ya itulah yang dirasakannya, hanya terasa sakit… tiada kenikmatan semu yang selama ini menjadi fakta dalam berhubungan _sex_, yang dia rasakan sekarang… hanya sakit…

'ONEGAI!'

**U. Z .U**

Naruto duduk disisi ranjangnya dengan memangku gitar cokelat miliknya dan mencoba memetik senar gitar sesuai tempo dan tekanan sebelah tangannya yang lain, bibirnya tampak komat-kamit menyanyikan entah lagu apa itu saya tak tahu…

"Ck! Apa ya kuncinya" Naruto terus mencoba memetik senar gitar itu hingga mengeluarkan suara yang bernada mencoba mengingat ingat kunci lagu yang dia inginkan…

"Arhh aku lupa! Kuso!" umpatnya lalu menyenderkan gitar itu disisi ranjangnya, dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang"Hahhh" desahnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya… Bosan… ya itulah yang dirasakan pemuda _blonde_ ini

"Hmmm " Naruto mengerutkan dahinya… begitu mendengar sesuatu yang… aneh? Ya ini memang aneh fikirnya

Naruto lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya

'_Ahh ahhh'_

"Apa itu?" jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, suara yang benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya merinding itu semakin membuat Naruto penasaran.. dimana asal suara itu..

Naruto lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke dinding kamarnya… _'Nhhhh akh! Ahhhhh' _Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar suara itu…

"Itu…?!" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu kembali menempelkan telinganya ke dinding itu dengan sempurna dan tepat sekali dugaannya…. Suara yang membuatnya sedikit 'Merasa' itu berasal dari sebelah kamarnya…

"Ch! Sial!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya, menyambar _sweater_ hitam miliknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar…

Malam yang cukup dingin…. ya, ini bukan lagi 'cukup' tapi benar-benar dingin… pemuda Uzumaki ini tengah berjalan sendirian, di sisi jalanan yang sudah tampak sepi, ya jelas saja, ini sudah jam 00.25, orang bodoh mana yang mau keluar dimalam yang dingin ini.

"Ck kuso!" Naruto mengumpat kesal, dia menendang botol tak berdosa dengan sekuat tenaga yang menghasilkan suara cukup keras 'PRRAAANGGGG!'

"KUSOOO!" teriaknya lagi lalu menatap langit-langit yang dihiasi beribu bintang diluar sana "Hhhaahhhhh" dia menghembuskan nafas berat mencoba menenangkan fikirannya… Suara itu masih terngiang ditelinganya dan itu membuatnya merasa HORNY YOU KNOW?

"Kenapa mereka melakukannya dirumah, cih sial!" umpatnya lagi lalu menatap kedepan..

"Oi"

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, toh dia tak mengenal suara ini….

Naruto berbalik mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mencoba melihat siapa disana karena pandangannya terlihat samar, jelas saja ini juga sudah malam dan gelap..

"Dare ka omae?" tanyanya mencari tahu

Orang itu mendekat hingga sosoknya berhenti dihadapan Naruto, Naruto masih mengerutkan dahinya karena memang dia benar-benar tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya ini.

"Dare?" tanyanya lagi

"Dare? Ch! _Author_ baka " ucapnya ketus yang membuat Naruto ber'oh' ria

"Oh"

"Lalu? _Just that_?" sanggahnya tak terima karena Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh'

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku memperkosamu dan membuatmu tak perjaka lagi?" tanyanya yang sukses membuat Uzu (_author_) menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hahh sudahlah kau hanya membuang waktu, dasar _author_ abal" Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Uzu yang tampan benar-benar kesal karena perbuatannya

"Oi! Matte" Uzu berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda _blonde_ yang memang lebih tinggi darinya

"Ada apa kau kemari? Aku tak pernah melihat _author_ mampir dan berbincang dengan pemain seperti ini? Kau bodoh ya?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan

"Hahh terserah kau sajalah, kenapa kau tak menolongnya?"

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya sejenak kearah Uzu lalu kembali menatap depan "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Gaara?"

"Ch!" ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah kesal begitu mendengar itu "Kau benar-benar bodoh! Tak mungkin kan aku mendobrak pintu kamar mereka ketika mereka sedang bersetubuh? Kau gila atau sinting? Ch! Baka"

"Yahhh siapa tahu kan kau membantunya, secara gitu ya kau kan bodoh, dan ceroboh"

"Heh! Kau lebih ceroboh"

Hening…

Dera langkah yang terdengar….

"Kau tahu Uzumaki…"

"Tidak tau" jawab Naruto malas

"Kau itu… sudah membuatku dikomen kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, bukankah kau yang menulis alur ceritanya" sanggah Naruto tak terima

"Aku menulis itu karena aku tau kau menginginkan itu baka, kau terlalu intim dengan Gaara, hahhhh" Uzu memijit batang hidungnya sejenak "Rencananya ini, di fic ini endingnya kau dan Uchiha.. bukan dengan Sabaku.."

"….." memandang Uzu

"Jadi kuharap kau jangan berlebihan pada Gaara, para _reader_ akan kecewa kalau kau terlalu dekat degan Gaara…" jelas Uzu

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat "Kau curhat ni ceritanya?"

"Aku serius!" kesal Uzu

"Hahaha iya iya gomen, yahh kau tahu kan aku ini _actor_ yang terkenal, dan aku juga sering bermain di fic lain dengan Gaara, dan bahkan kami memainkan adegan panas, dan itu cukup membuatku terbawa suasana disaat Gaara mendapat masalah hahaha kau mengertikan?" dia tertawa.. tawa bodoh dan angkuh yang membuat Uzu serasa muak mendengarnya 'Hoekk'

"Dan aku juga banyak bermain dalam berbagai pair, seperti NaruSasu, NaruHina, NaruSaku, NaruIno, dan bahkan NaruIta, dan kau yang membuat pair itu dan membuatku semakin lelah kau tahu!" ucapnya sembari menatap Uzu yang tampak tersenyum ketus

"Che maaf saja, bukan aku yang membuat pair itu, itu adalah pair… entahlah aku tak tahu intinya bukan aku" jelasnya membela diri

"Hah sudahlah…"

"Dan kau juga banyak bermain di pair NaruSasu kan?" tanya Uzu dengan senyum horror yang membuat naruto sedikit tersentak

"Hahh sudahlah jangan ungkit-ungkit itu, kau tahu kan aku merasakan sakit! Sakit disini!" Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya "Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya! Ketika kau dibuat menjadi lemah.. hahh padahal aku kan kuat" ucapnya sembari menatap Uzu dengan tatapan memelas

"Kau memang kuat, tapi katanya kau itu periang, polos dan cocok jadi uke, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak sependapat, aku akan selalu setia dengan NaruSasu Yoosshhhhh"

"Hahh jangan banyak bicara, pulanglah! Kau hanya mengganggu"

Semangat Uzu menghilang begitu melihat respon pemuda pirang ini "hahh oke oke aku pulang, Ingat ya! Disini kau harus bersama Uchiha! Kau mengerti?" Ancam Uzu sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

"Hai' hai', che! Seharusnya _author_ abal sepertimu tak pantas memerintahku! Baka!" umpatnya yang membuat urat kesal didahi Uzu keluar

"Terserahlah! Bye! NaruSasu! _You know_…. NARUSASU…" teriaknya sembari menjauh dari hadapan Naruto, dia berlari hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan..

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Che, _author_ abal baka, tidak ada kerjaan saja" gumamnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan..

"Dan.. sekarang aku harus kemana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Kerumah Kiba? Ahh tidak-tidak, dia pasti sudah tidur malam-malam begini…hmm bagaimana kalau Shikamaru? Ahh tidak mungkin! Saat ini dia pasti sedang main sogu dengan Shikaku jii-_san_ dan aku pasti hanya dijadikan obat nyamuk disana!, hmm kerumah Shino? Ahh tidak bisaaa! Pasti banyak serangga berkeliaran dirumahnya,,, apa aku harus kerumah Chouji? Aishhh kalau aku kesana pasti akan disuguhi makanan dalam porsi besar, kalau tak habis kau tak boleh pulang! ARHHHHH! Aku harus kemana?" dia mengacak rambut pirangnya kesal, dia menendang kerikil dengan sebelah kakinya mencoba menghilangkan perasaan kesal yang saat ini berkecamuk dihatinya..

"Uchiha?"…

**U. Z .U**

'meow meow meow'

Menma, tengah menjilat-jilat wajah Sasuke yang tampak tertidur pulas di ranjang miliknya, dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke membuka matanya

"Kenapa Menma?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit parau dan mata yang tampak setengah masih tertutup setengah

'meow meow' Menma lalu berjalan menuruni ranjang, lalu kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke member isyarat kalau Sasuke harus mengikutinya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dari ranjang dengan sangat terpaksa, diikutinya Menma yang tampak berjalan keluar kamarnya, dengan langkah mungil nya yang membuat siapapun melihatnya pasti akan merasa geram, yahh kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya? Tertutama bagi penyayang kucing tentu.

Menma menghentikan langkahnya disofa lalu menaiki sofa itu mendudukinya dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya terdiam terpaku ditampatnya

"Kau meyuruhku mengikutimu karena ini?" tanya Sasuke datar namun ada nada kekesalan disana 'Meow' jawab Menma tak berdosa

"Ch" Sasuke lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan, ingin segera sampai di ranjang miliknya dan memuaskan hasrat kantuk yang saat ini menyerang tubuhnya

'teetttt teeetttttt'

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ditatapnya pintu apartemennya dengan tatapan 'Kau aman mati!'

'tetttt teettttt'

Lagi! Suara itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa kesal, dengan sangat terpaksa dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu itu, memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya, mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sempurna mencoba melihat siapa yang mengganggunya malam-malam begini..

"Kau?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"…." Naruto terdiam… tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke, Oke butuh perincian? Dengan sangat senangnya saya akan membuatnya lebih rinci

Sasuke yang tampak berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong putih yang membuat Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas postur atau lebih tepatnya _body_ pemuda _raven_ ini, terlebih lagi Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek atas lutut yang membuat kaki-kaki panjangnya terlihat jelas oleh Naruto dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berkecamuk didadanya.. oke itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terlihat _cute_

"Ada apa kau ke…"

"Teme!" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke, dia tak mengerti, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, dia benar-benar merasakan itu! Itu! Kau mengerti maksudku?

"Aku…" Naruto langsung memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, belum sempat Sasuke mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan sigap Naruto telah menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Sasuke dengan sempurna

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya 'Dobe?!'

**TBC**


End file.
